Separated Together
by DarkBlossom14
Summary: Sakura just wanted to get away from her parents "plan" for her future. She never imagined she would meet the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen, at the worste time possible.
1. Chapter 1

Separated Together

Chapter One.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters.

_Hello again, I know it has been awhile since I have written a story, but I'm back in business now. Hope you all enjoy this story!_

_-DarkBlossom_

The wind whipped her hair around her, the cool breeze was a welcome relief from the sun bearing down on her.

Sakura adjusted the volume on the radio as her foot pressed down a little more on the gas pedal of her Jeep.

"Don't think about it." She demanded of herself, "Just keep going."

She drove, allowing the music to keep her mind occupied from her thoughts returning to what resided in the opposite direction.

Her destination came into view, Sakura felt a wave a relief wash over her. This was her safe haven, her home away from home, her favorite place. Sakura drove through the town, the familiar shops and restaurants bringing back memories of her families vacationing spot.

She came to a halt at the only stop light in the small town, Sakura flipped on her blinker and waited for the light to turn an obnoxious green. She turned left and headed down the road parallel to the beach. Her families house was the third one, Sakura pulled into the drive and parked.

Sakura hopped out, her small feet carried her to the front door. She pulled out the spare key from in the flower box, the key fit into the lock and the door clicked open. Sakura stepped inside and was assaulted with the unmistakable smell of construction work.

"What the…" Sakura took in the sight around her. The floors were torn away, the counter tops and cabinets in the kitchen were piled on the back deck, which was visible through the glass doors directly across from the front door. There was no furniture to be found either.

Sakura tried her best not to scream her frustrations. 'Of course they would go and do something like this.' She thought. Sakura longed to walk through the rest of the house to see if any of the comforting rooms had been untouched, but she knew they would all be as destroyed as the kitchen and front rooms.

Sakura quickly turned away. The front door slammed, the key was replaced and Sakura didn't look back as she angled into her Jeep and pulled out of the driveway.

"Damn." Sakura cursed as she steered her bright red vehicle back onto the main road of the town. Her anger pulsed through her, her parents had often talked about remodeling their vacation home, though Sakura never thought it would it involve so much change. She loved the house, its old charm. She longed to hear each creak in the floor, the open windows, and the sent of the ocean filling every inch of the house.

She released a sigh and pulled into a small cottage hotel. Once checked in, Sakura dropped her bag, the contents of which, had been hastily throw together when she left her parents home. She shook her head, not wanting to think about why she left.

Sakura left her room, she walked the front doors of the hotel. Her temporary residence was located along the main street in the town. An old board walk adored both sides of the street, where equally old shops and restaurants where lined up.

Sakura loved this town, she always had. She turned and headed towards the ocean, she slipped off her sandals when she reached the golden sand, Her feet carried her to the water. Even during the middle of summer the icy waters always shocked Sakura. She stood there, her feet melting into the sand, the sun warming her. Before her thoughts could wander to her parents latest betrayal, she pulled her feet from the sand and moved in the direction opposite the town. Opposite the direction of her parents location.

Sakura wasn't sure how long she walked for, but when she stopped, she took in the sight around her. The ocean was shallow, its perfectly clear, blue water gently splashed against a large cliff. The sandy beach led to a grassy hill that slowly rose into said cliff. This area was breath taking. Sakura wondered why more people weren't in this area.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura spun around, her heart pounding. 'How ironic.' The words crossed Sakura's mind, right before her body froze at the sight of the owners voice.

The male that was standing a few feet behind her was, plain and simply, gorgeous. He stood well over six feet, his sneaker clad feet were set firmly on the ground. His legs were well toned. His only article of clothing was a pair of black running shorts, they rode low on his narrow waist. His abs were perfectly defined, as though they had been carved into him. His arms looked strong, they led to broad shoulders. But his face was the most breathtaking face that Sakura had ever seen. His jaw was firmly set, his narrow lips were tilted down slightly. His high cheek bones were enviable. The black depths of his eyes seemed never ending, his hair matched his eyes and seemed to defy gravity, but his spikes looked amazingly touchable.

"Well?"

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts, "Well what?" She asked.

The males eyes darkened into a glare, "What are you doing here?"

"Diving for clams." Sakura's sarcastic remark only deepened the males glare.

She released a sigh, "I'm just walking." She gestured around herself like it was obvious.

"This is private land." His voice was deep and somehow very soothing.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize." Sakura said, a slight blush adoring her cheeks. She turned to leave.

"Don't!"

His warning came to late. A sharp pain stabbed the bottom of her foot and ran up her leg. Her body was frozen, her mind registering only the intense feeling of burning.

Suddenly his arms were around her, supporting her, lifting her up. He carried her up the grassy hill and towards the most gorgeous house Sakura had ever seen.

It was also one of the largest houses she has seen. It was perfectly white, large windows adored much of the sides. A wide porch wrapped around three sides of the house.

"So pretty." Sakura mumbled out. She caught the slight smirk on the males lips before she turned her head back into his broad chest.

He walked them up the front porch steps, pushed the front door open and kicked it shut behind them. The inside of the house was just as beautiful. The decor was simple and comforting, done in warm browns and soothing colors that portrayed nature.

"Oh…" Sakura pushed her head further into his chest, trying to stop the spinning that was taking place in her mind.

"Hang on." He set her down on a bathroom vanity, he flipped on the sink faucet then turned to grab a small towel.

"God, did I really just step on a jellyfish?" Sakura mumbled. She saw the same smirk cross his lips again.

"Not funny." She received no reply, so she followed his graceful movements.

He took out a small, black plastic bottle and poured a decent amount of its contents onto the towel. He gripped her knee, gently lifting her leg. She tried not to blush as his hand slid down to t her ankle, he placed the towel on the bottom of her foot. The burning almost immediately cooled.

Sakura released a deep sigh, her body slumped forward.

"That's amazing. What is it?" She moaned as he lightly adjusted the towel.

"An old family recipe." His cool eyes roamed up her body, taking in her sight.

She had perfectly smooth skin, it looked as though the sun had barely just graced her. Her body was slim, but not skinny, she had curves in the right places, her body was all woman. But her face was a different story. Her lips were full and perfectly pink, his stomach seemed to flip when he noticed her chewing lightly on her bottom lip. She had high cheek bones, a blush that looked like it had been painted on, rested on said cheeks.

Her eyes were the most stunning, he thought. Never had he seen anything so green and so damn innocent. Large and sparkling, her eyes bore into his. He turned his attention to her bright pink hair. It feel gently down to her shoulder blades, and the color, somehow, absolutely suited her.

Silence overtook them as they both stared at the other.

"Your name?" He finally found his voice, clearing his throat.

"Oh, um, it's Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Her voice was raspy, her cheeks heating up.

The boy removed the towel and his hand from her, he stood depositing the towel into a hamper next to the vanity.

"Sasuke Uchiha." His deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

He stood in front of her, locked eyes with her, then slipped his hands onto her hips.

Sakura's eyes widened, her voice caught in her throat.

He simply lifted her off the vanity and placed her on the floor.

"Well," Sakura paused, "Thank you…for everything."

She awkwardly moved around him, leaving the bathroom.

"You're going the wrong way." Sasuke's voice once again sent shivers racing through her.

Sakura turned around, gave him a sheepish smile and began walking in the direction she hoped led to the front door. Sasuke followed her, a smirk playing on his lips. When they arrived at the front door Sakura placed hand on the door handle and paused.

"Really, thank you." Sakura whispered over her shoulder. She pulled open the door, but Sasuke's strong arm shot out, stopping her.

"It's a long walk back." His voice was quiet, but steady.

"Your point?"

"Hn." He pulled the door open and whipped out a set of keys from his pocket. He placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards and unattached garage. They walked to the side door and stepped in, a cool breeze met Sakura as did the sight of a black Mercedes.

Sasuke pulled the passenger door open, then moved around to angle in behind the drivers wheel. Sakura blinked, trying to decide is she should turn and run or indulge him. She saw him staring at her, leaning casually back, a confident smirk graced his lips.

'What the hell.' Sakura thought as she slid into the leathery seat. The engine came to life, just as smooth and dark as the male driving the car.

Sunlight poured over the vehicle as the garage door slowly opened. Sasuke put the car in gear and drove from the gorgeous house.

Sakura felt a strange loss leaving the house. She glanced back in the review mirror, the image of her sitting on the steps, while Sasuke leaned in the doorway as they watched their children-

"Where to?" Sakura was pulled from her thoughts.

"Um, my house is…is not where I'm staying. I'm at the hotel on Main St." Sasuke nodded.

The rest of the drive was silent. Sakura wanted to bang her head against the window, what the hell had she been thinking. She didn't know anything about this guy and she was day dreaming about a future with him. Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying his best to not fantasize about her long, lean legs being wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke cleared his throat, adjusting his body slightly to hide the evidence of his thoughts. He chided himself for thinking about her in such a manner. She was beautiful, certainly, but she was also younger than him, he assumed a few years so.

"How old are you?" He was almost as surprised by his question as she was.

"I'm nineteen." She looked at him with her big green eyes.

"Hn." She wasn't as young as he thought, but still, he was twenty-four, and he knew better than to long for a girl her age.

When they arrived in front of the hotel, Sakura whispered a soft 'thank you' then slipped out of the car.

She shut the door, not looking back as she walked into the lobby of the hotel. She made it into her room, before she slid down against the door, her heart pounding.

"What is going on?" She said. She felt that strange emptiness again. Sakura got up, walked to the bed, her mind replaying every movement of his gorgeous body.

"No." She stated firmly. She should not be thinking about this, about him, not when that…man was waiting for her back home.

_Please review and Thank You for reading. I will do my very best to update as soon as possible._

_-DarkBlossom_


	2. Chapter 2

Separated Together

Chapter Two

_Hello, Thank you everyone for all your reviews. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. Here is chapter two, Please enjoy!_

_-DarkBlossom_

"_Sakura, darling, can you come in here for a moment?"_

_Sakura sighed, she dropped her book bag next to her shoes. She was barely in the door and her mother was already demanding her attention._

_Sakura walked through her parents Victorian style house to the living room, only to stop dead in her tracks. _

_Her green eyes took in her parents, seated side by side, their posture as stiff as always, on the large loveseat. Her eyes then moved across the glass coffee table to the man seated there, staring at her._

_He was a good 15 years her senior, his dark brown hair was heavily oiled and sleeked to the left side. His facial features were sharp, almost boney. His eyes were gray, and held no emotions. Sakura's immediate reaction was disgust._

"_Darling, this is Haru."_

Sakura shook herself from her memories. "Don't think about it." She told herself once again that morning.

She stood up, trying to eliminate the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sakura moved away from the window towards the small bathroom in the hotel room.

She turned on the shower, stripped, then waited for the water to reach the right temp. Her mind wandered to those horrible gray eyes of that man.

"Don't bloody think about it!" Sakura practically screamed at her reflection. She turned and stepped into the shower.

The perfectly hot water ran over her body, she closed her eyes. Those gray eyes that she despised so much entered her thoughts again.

But before she could scold herself once more, those eyes turned deep onyx. The face they belonged to turned pale and breathtaking.

Nothing about Sasuke had faded since she had met him yesterday. His perfect figure, his burning touch, his wonderfully masculine scent.

Sakura blushed, her small hand reached out to turn the water temp down.

Sakura had dated a few guys before, but never had she been so attracted, so damn affected by a male before. Sakura felt strangely drawn to him, as though he was a part of her.

Wet, pink locks splashed around her as she shook her head. 'What a ridiculous thought.'

Sakura finished her shower, stepped out, dried off and slipped into her undergarments. Then she located a light pair of blue shorts. She matched a white tang top with a light green T-shirt. Once her hair was braided down her right shoulder, Sakura slipped on her flip flops and headed out.

She walked the main street, loving the way everyone in this town would smile and comment about another persons family, this town was small and the people here were close.

An elder man, his hair as white as snow, noticed Sakura walking and called her over to his grocery store.

"How have you been, Angel?" His frail voice asked when Sakura grasped his hands in welcome.

"Trudging along Mr. Lang. How have you been?" Sakura picked up one of the boxes of apples that Mr. Lang had been moving and set in on a stand, she began to help him unload all the apples.

"Oh, Fair is Foul." He chuckled.

"And, Foul is Fair." Sakura finished the quote from Macbeth. A smile graced her lips, when she was young Mr. Lang would read Shakespeare plays to her. She missed those days, but cherished them all the same.

"Mr. Lang, when did my parents start the reconstruction on our house?"

"About a month ago now." His pale blue eyes took in the young girls fight to hold in her reaction. He had been surprised when the Haruno's had set plans to remodel their home. He knew how much Sakura loved that place.

She shook her head in disgust, she changed the topic. "Mr. Lang, how long have the Uchiha's owned that house out there?" She nodded her head in the direction she meant.

"Hmm," He mumbled out, "They have owned the house for many, many years, but they have only started using it recently." He gave her a knowing look, "They are rather private people, though its understandable, they are all very good looking. Very polite too, rumor has it they are wealthy, they come from a prominent family somewhere in the East."

"How many in the family?"

"Well, there is the father, very strict looking man, his wife, and their two sons. Do you know them?"

Sakura blushed, "Not really, I met one of them yesterday, one of the sons."

"Ah, yes the youngest one has been living here for a few weeks. Not sure why he is the only one, and that boy sure doesn't talk about it."

"Yeah, I noticed he doesn't really talk much about anything." Another blush graced the girls smooth face. Mr. Lang smiled, but didn't press the matter.

The two worked in silence, filling the stands with the apples that had just been shipped in. Mr. Lang cleared his throat when they had finished.

"So, Angel, what brings you here out of season?" He asked.

"Oh, I just came to ponder some of life's great mysteries. You know, To Be or Not to Be, and such things." She smiled, leaned over and kissed the old mans cheek.

Another chuckle escaped him, he grasped her hands in a silent, loving gesture, "Take care, Hamlet." He said as he handed her a perfect, green apple and waved her off as she left the shop.

Sakura wandered through the streets, tossing her apple back and fourth between her hands. She made her way to the beach and found a secluded area where she sat down and took a bite of the apple.

Sakura wished she could stay here, but she knew she had to go back. She had made sure she emailed her teachers that she would be away for a while, they all agreed that she needed some time. Sakura was training to be a doctor, she put in nearly sixty hours at the hospital and a few classes on top of that.

Sakura also wished she was here just for a vacation, as many her teachers thought, but she knew she was here to hide.

Her parents were good people, but they also lived in their own world. They attended every sort of party that was thrown by the high end citizens in town.

So prim and proper, her parents cared highly of their image. They did not take fondly to their only child becoming a doctor.

Most parents would have been thrilled if their daughter had accomplished everything that Sakura had at the age of nineteen, but not her parents.

They wanted her to join them in their world. They couldn't understand why Sakura would want to work when they had enough money for all of them to never have to lift a finger.

"And now they go and do this to me." Sakura chewed her lip in an attempt to stop the frustrated tears.

"Talking to yourself isn't very becoming on you." Sakura spun her head around when she heard his voice.

Sasuke was standing a few feet behind her, smirk in place.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of intelligence." Sakura said as she turned her head back to the ocean.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not used to being ignored by woman. He liked her sass, he liked everything about her, in fact. He had spent the entire night tossing and turning trying to cool down his heated body and his, annoyingly, racing heart.

This young girl did things to him, affected him. Sasuke would never waste his time on a woman, but this one, in front of him, commanded his attention, and he found he didn't mind.

He moved to sit beside her, close enough to feel her body heat, but he was careful to not touch her. He wasn't sure he could stop touching her if he began.

Sakura's heart pounded almost painfully against her ribs. But she remained silent.

"Come here often?"

Sakura gave him a sideways, "Small talk, really?"

Sasuke's glare appeared and Sakura couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her.

"Usually only in the summer," She said, "My family has a house a few miles that way." She raised her left hand and gave a slight wave.

Sasuke gave her a pointed look, so she continued, "I just needed some time away, hence me being here now."

"Ah."

"And you? What are you doing here?" She slid her small foot into the warm sand, then raised it out. They both watched the sand slide from her foot, her toes curling and uncurling.

Sasuke tore his eyes away, trying to remember her question. He couldn't. His mind was to focused on her small foot, he wanted nothing more, at that moment, then to grasp her foot, brush the sand off and slowly run his hands up her smooth legs.

"Well?" Sasuke shook his head. 'Damn' he thought. "More or less the same as you."

He managed to mumble out. Sakura nodded.

Silence over took the two. Sakura wasn't sure how long they sat there, but she was strangely content in his silent presence. Sasuke eventually cleared his throat, stood and brushed the sand off, then turned to look at the girl beside him.

"Lunch?" He held his hand out to her, a perfect smirk playing on his place features.

Sakura smiled, she slipped her, much smaller hand into his.

_Thank you for reading, please review. I will update soon._

_-DarkBlossom_


	3. Chapter 3

Separated Together

Chapter Three

_Hello, thank you all for your wonderful reviews._

Sakura's green eyes followed the fan spinning around on the ceiling. She released a relaxed sigh, her body arched off the bed as she stretched. The sound of her cell phone ringing pulled her from her relaxed state.

Sakura rolled over to the other side of the bed, she threw her arm over the edge and pulled her phone from her purse.

Sakura released a sigh, and debated not answering. 'Just do it.'

"Hello?"

"**Oh, so you are alive! So nice of you to inform your best friend!" **

"Hey Ino."

"**Don't you flippen 'Hey Ino' me! Sak, where have you been? I have been freaking out! I had all these images of you being kidnapped by some creep with a nasty beard!"**

"I'm sure you would have heard if I had been kidnapped by someone like that."

"**Whatever, so what did happen? Where are you?"**

"I'm at our beach house, well technically I am staying at a hotel in the town, but yeah."

"**Why is this no big deal to you? Sak, you never just up and leave."**

"I know…I just, Ino…" Sakura bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from over flowing.

"**What did they do?" **Ino always seemed to know exactly where Sakura's problems steamed from.

Sakura spent the next forty-five minutes telling Ino about her parents new plans and not knowing how to handle it.

"**I'm sorry Sakura, I knew your folks wanted a certain life for you, but I thought they had let up once you got into med school. So what have you been doing there, because I know how you analyze things to death." **Ino had half a mind to start packing some things into a bag and head over to her best friend. Sakura seemed to know this so she bit her lip, silently whispering a curse to herself.

"I haven't really thought about them because…I have sort of been thinking about this guy I met." Sakura held her breath.

"**AHHH! Omigod! You met a guy! What is he like? Is he gorgeous? Oh I bet he is. How old? What does he do? What is his name? How many hot friends does he have? Is he a good kisser? How was he is be-"**

"Ino!" Sakura interrupted her best friends rant. "Ok, first off, I only just met him and second you're insane."

"**Well what can you tell me?"**

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Twenty-four years old. Rather quiet, a smartass, and unbelievably gorgeous."

Sakura found herself smiling, a wave of comfort washed over her. 'Strange.' She thought.

"**Did you say Uchiha?"** Ino asked, Sakura responded in the positive. **"That sounds familiar, but I'm happy for you hon. It's about time you found someone. Plus he is older, I think that's so hot!" **

"Ha, you would. Thank you for calling Ino, but I'm going to go locate some food. I will keep you informed about my plans." The girls said their goodbyes.

Sakura got off the bed, she located some white shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. She slipped on one shoe, grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She slipped on her second shoe once her hotel room door was closed.

Sakura wandered down to the lobby, where she got a muffin and an apple. She walked to the beach and found a secluded area. Her mind went over her and Ino's conversation, maybe Ino was right. Sakura should be happy that she found a guy. If Lunch with him yesterday was any indication of what type of a person Sasuke was, then perhaps happiness would be possible.

"_So where are we going?" Sakura shifted in the passenger seat of Sasuke's car._

"_Hn." _

_Sakura wasn't sure how to respond to that, but she decided that was ok. She looked out the window as the two drove through the small town._

_Sakura wasn't sure what to expect with this lunch date with the male, but as she glanced over at him, his relaxed posture, his strong forearm stretched out to the steering wheel, she didn't care where they went._

_Sasuke pulled the car into the parking lot of small family style restaurant. Sasuke slid out of his seat and walked around to her door. Sakura smiled up at him._

_The pair walked into the cool building and found a booth. _

_Sasuke was pleasantly surprised when Sakura ordered a burger and a chocolate malt._

"_I like food." She stated when she caught his raised eyebrow._

_His smirk increased almost ten-fold. _

_The rest of their date went smoothly, they talked briefly about their families. Sakura was careful to avoid mentioning that her parents where trying to plan out her life, once again. Sasuke admitted that he was at the vacation home because he was unhappy with his families company back in the city._

_Their talk turned far more intimate when Sasuke asked what Sakura planned to do with her life._

"_I'm in school, now, to become a Doctor. I love it, the rush of helping someone. The joy of saving, the unbelievable feeling that I put someone at ease. But I hate it. Tsunadea, that's my lead teacher, and the head doctor wants me to take her place one day. But I'm not sure if I can. I do wonderfully when a life is saved._

_But, I…I don't…I don't know how to fail."_

_She released an awkward laugh._

"_Sorry, that sounds…sorry." Sakura ran her slender fingers through her pink locks._

_Sasuke reached over and gently grasped her hand. Their eyes locked, his voice was soft and deep when he spoke,_

"_I understand better than you think."_

When they finished lunch, they retreated to Sasuke's vechicle and drove in the direction of Sakura's hotel. Sasuke pulled up to the front, he angled out of his seat and walked around to the passenger side.

The pair were silent as Sakura led them to her room. She pulled out her key, opened the door and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," She barely whispered, she wasn't sure what to say. Sasuke reached up to lightly twirl a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Now that we've had lunch," Sasuke paused.

'No. Oh god, no, here it is the awful cheesy proposal that will ruin everything.' Sakura thought.

"How about dinner?" Sasuke asked as he took a slight step back, his smirk was borderline smile.

"Oh." Sakura blushed, she quickly tried to gather her scattered thoughts. "I don't want to manipulate your time here."

'Yeah,' She thought, 'That sounded good. Damn his perfect eyes.'

Sasuke released a deep chuckle. "You take up more of my time than you know. But trust me, I don't mind."

Sakura gave him a quizzical look, but accepted his offer, to be picked up later that evening, non the less.

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Dark Blossom_


	4. Chapter 4

Separated Together chapter 4

_Well this is a much delayed update….dang that life stuff taking up all my time. Well enjoy!_

_-DarkBlossom_

"_Sakura, sit up straight."_

"_Stay silent Sakura."_

"_This party is very important, so stay in your room Sakura."_

"_Sakura, suck in your stomach."_

"_You don't need a job, they are for poor people. And that is something you are not Sakura."_

"_What do you mean you have a surgery, Sakura this party is important, now go change out of that white coat, you look terrible."_

"_Sakura, you will never find a husband when you are always at that ridiculous hospital."_

Sakura sat up, breathing hard, in the hotel bed. The realization that those words were all just a dream came quickly and her breathing returned to normal.

She glanced at the bedside clock, she still had three hours until Sasuke was to pick her up for dinner. She fell back against the pillows, a sigh escaping, her thoughts turning back to her dream.

Sakura's whole life had been dictated by comments from her parents. They always seemed to glance (never truly look) at her with disappointment in their eyes.

She loved her parents, really she did, but they were so sheltered that anything new was unacceptable. Sakura was supposed to be the perfect little debutant, always polite, always quiet, and always dressed in the latest clothes.

But she had defied traditions, she went to medical school where she excelled and where she spent almost all of her time.

And she would further shame her parents by becoming a doctor. Tsunadae openly wanted Sakura to take up the place as head Doctor, and Sakura knew that would be the only thing that would truly make her happy.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly for Sakura. She emailed her lead teacher a patient report she had forgotten. Tsunadae was kind enough to reply with a 'Sakura, relax, have a drink and enjoy your time away.' The word away written in all capital letters.

Sakura debated emailing her parents, but she decided against it, assuming Ino would inform her folks of her where-abouts.

With nothing left to do, she decided to shower. Forty-five minutes later Sakura was pinning her hair up when a knock came. Sakura looked thru the peep-hole.

"Damn." She whispered when she saw jet-black hair and equally dark eyes.

She scrambled around her room, stumbling over non-existent bumps, cursing everything.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke was smirking.

This girl grew on him more and more each time he met her. When she finally swung the door open , her chest was heaving, and her cheeks were flushed. Sasuke's heart constricted.

"Sorry, I'm running a little behind." Sakura said as she stepped aside allowing Sasuke in. She gently shut the door.

"Be done in a second."

"No rush." Sasuke took in her room, a smirk forming when he noticed all the medical text books scattered around.

Sakura emerged from the bathroom not five minutes later. She was wrapped in a deep blue sun dress, the silk material fell perfectly over her curves.

Sasuke tried to swallow, his throat was dry and constricting. His dark eyes greedily watched as Sakura slipped into small white wedges.

"Ok, ready when you…" Sakura's voice died out. Sasuke was staring at her so intently she felt weak.

They stood there for long minutes, finally Sakura broke eye contact and fiddled with the hem of her dress. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Shall we?"

The pink haired girl nodded her consent and the pair left the hotel. They drove in silence out of the small town. They arrived twenty minutes later in another town. Green eyes sought out black ones when they pulled into an elegant restaurant, Sasuke smirked back at her.

The pair walked into the restaurant and were seated in a secluded area with a view of the ocean. The waitress took their drink orders, then retreated.

"She is rushing to go tell her coworkers about you." Sakura said while looking over the menu.

"What?"

Sakura looked up the male with her. His dark eyes were perfectly blank.

"Really? You didn't notice the way the waitress eyed you?"

His lips tilted up. He had seen.

Sakura rolled her green eyes at him and continued to search the menu, a smile on her full lips.

"Regardless of her, or any other waitress…I'm right where I want to be." His voice was deep and sincere.

"I'm glad." She responded.

There was a pause then he asked, "Are you?" His voice had taken on an odd tone.

Sakura looked up in surprise.

"Pardon?" Her own voice was barely a whisper.

"Are you glad that you're here with me?" Sasuke knew he was acting out of the norm, but for some reason it was important to him for her to want to be with him.

It was damned important to him.

Sakura tilted her head to one side, her eyes took on a dark shade, her whole face seemed to freeze as she thought about her answer.

'Shit.' Sasuke cursed to himself. 'What the hell is she thinking? And better yet…why am I putting so much stock into her answer. I've never cared when other women thought or even wanted.'

As Sasuke's eyes roamed her face, his whole body stiffened when she opened her mouth.

"Yes, Sasuke. I'm very glad to be here right now." Her eyes seemed to shine, her cheeks were stained pink, her face was soft with a smile.

Relief flooded Sasuke. Followed quickly by lust.

Damn. This young girl did things to him. He shook his head of his irrational thoughts. He was going to need a drink soon. He stole another look at her. A strong drink, he thought.

The waitress returned, took their orders, the food arrived shortly after. They ate, topics of school and business were center stage, a wave of comfort set over both of them.

When they finished, the waitress flirtatiously asked Sasuke if he wanted anything else, he replied with a curt 'No' and paid for the bill.

As the pair walked out, Sakura held her head high when they passed a group of giggling waitresses and Sasuke stared at her, impressed.

He smirked, crumpled and tossed the phone number their waitress had slipped him, into the trash closest to the women and walked up to Sakura. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, her guided her to his car.

"Where to?" Sasuke's voice was husky, his arm seemed to be on fire where he had touched her skin.

"You're driving." Sakura commented back. She was strangely giddy. She wasn't sure if it was because Sasuke had openly chosen her over those other women or because he had wrapped his arm around her and it had felt so right.

"Make a suggestion." He challenged.

"The beach." She responded almost immediately.

He smirked and pressed down on the gas a little more. They arrived at Sasuke's house, Sakura gave the male beside her a questioning look.

"Best part of the beach is our backyard. Don't your recall?" He smirked when she blushed. Sakura tossed him a half hearted glare and jumped out of his car. She took off towards the beach.

Sasuke's smirk increased. He walked the path to the water rolling his eyes when he saw her shoes left forgotten in the grass.

At twenty-four he had dated a few women-mostly ones that his parents pushed on him-none of those women had been in his life for more than a month and none of those women had captured his mind, his lust like Sakura had. And he could easily see her accomplishing what no other ever had-capturing his heart.

Damn. He had barely known this girl…this very young, pink haired girl.

He felt his walls return; he would make her be like every other woman to him, just a pretty face.

His dark eyes sought her out. She was standing, feet in the water, staring at the sky with a look of wonder.

'No.' Sasuke shook his head. He knew that she wasn't like all those other women, and he was glad that she wasn't.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Sakura gasp. His whole body reacted to that sound.

'Shit. Is she hurt?'

He relaxed when her gasp was followed be a soft laugh, his eyes scanned her regardless of her laugh.

"Sasuke, come here." Her voice was so breathless Sasuke felt his blood race.

He moved towards her as she spun around to face him. "The water is freezing, care to join me?" She laughed. Her feet were barely covered be the rolling water. Another gasp was released as a particularly large wave rolled in.

Sasuke backed away from the water.

"Oh, come on Sasuke." Sakura spun in the water.

"Wont you come play with me?"

The blood racing through his veins rushed to his loins. He suppressed a groan. He slipped his shoes off, a smirk forming on his lips. Sakura's playful smile grew.

She kicked some water up at the male then turned away laughing, she skipped away from him.

Sasuke took off after her, catching her quickly. His hands wrapped around her waist, he threw her over his shoulder, surprised by how light she was. Her laughter filled his ears and he felt himself smile, he also felt the need to taste the mouth that was releasing the laughter.

He flipped her back in front of him, his large hand slipped up her body to tangle in her pink tresses.

He tilted her face towards him, her eyes were shining, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly parted. 'God, she is beautiful.' Sasuke thought.

Age be damned. He wanted her. He leaned down and captured her lips. An unintentional groan worked its way up his chest when she kissed him back. Sakura felt a wonderful warmth seep through her entire body.

She had never felt anything like this before.

The kiss deepened, Sasuke pulled Sakura flush against his body. He couldn't bring himself to care if she could feel just how much he wanted her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as Sasuke's hands slid down to grip her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, the realization of his desire truly evident now.

Sasuke sought out her smooth neck. His lips, teeth and tongue becoming acquainted with every inch of her exposed skin.

The much needed air to Sakura's lungs seemed to bring her back to reality. Her body went cold.

'No, I can't be doing this.' She thought.

"Sasuke." She called. He groaned in response.

"No, Sasuke, stop please." She pushed on his shoulders, her legs unwrapping from him.

Sasuke reluctantly set the girl down, a strange tightness gripped his chest.

"What's wrong?" His voice was deep and raspy, his fingers gently gripped her hips. He watched as she blushed, her teeth nibbled on her lower lip.

He didn't need her to answer, he realized what was wrong.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He released her hips and took a step back, "I got carried away. Come, let's go, I'll drive you back to the hotel."

He turned, his feet carried him towards his vehicle. It took Sakura a moment to realize what Sasuke was talking about. She took off after him, reaching him as he was unlocking his car door.

"Sasuke, wait!" He turned around to face her, his face completely devoid of emotions. Sakura wanted very badly to reach out and touch his hard face, but she swallowed and resisted.

"I…Sasuke, I…" She struggled to find the words. "I didn't want to stop."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened fractionally, he gave a short nod for her to continue.

"I can't explain, it's complicated." Sakura took a deep breath, her cheeks filling with color. "I never expected to meet anyone while I was here, or in general for that matter, but here you are. Right at the most inopportune time possible."

Tears filled Sakura's green eyes, but she blinked them away, as a small, forced laugh was released from her pink lips.

Sasuke reached up to cup her face, his eyes studied her.

"Sakura, what are you running from?"

_Well there you have chapter four! Please review!_

_-DarkBlossom _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay! Here is Chapter five. Enjoy!_

_-DarkBlossom_

"_What are you running from?"_

Sakura stood there, frozen. Sasuke gently cupped her face, his lips pressed to her forehead. He wouldn't pressure her to tell him if she didn't want to talk.

She looked up at him with such hurt and emptiness in her eyes that his heart constricted.

'God, if someone hurt her…' He wouldn't let himself think about that. He pulled her into his arms right as she began to release the tears.

They stood there for a while, then Sasuke said, "Come on, let's go inside."

He pulled her along, up the front porch, into the house.

He sat her on the couch whispering that he'd be right back. He returned moments later with a large, soft black comforter from his bed.

Sasuke started the large fire place, then sat beside Sakura. He opened his arms to her. She smiled gratefully, then crawled to him.

With her back to his chest they sat under the comforter watching the fire crackle.

"Do you always play the hero with the girls?" Sakura asked after awhile.

He chuckled, tightening his grip on the girl in his arms. "Only the ones with ridiculous pink hair." He said softly.

Sakura lifted herself off him, her eyes glaring at him, her lips fighting a smile.

"You think my hair is ridiculous?" She pouted slightly.

Sasuke reached out to tangle his fingers through the smooth locks.

"It's beautiful." His deep voice barely made it out before he was kissing her.

This kiss was just as earth shattering as the first one. His tongue explored her mouth thoroughly, his senses revolved around everything that was Sakura. He moaned in defeat and gently pushed her off.

Their foreheads touched as their breathing evened out.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

She gave him a questioning look.

"I need to stop now or I wont be able to. And now isn't the time for that." His thumb ran along her lower lip and he had to force himself not to kiss it.

She smiled softly, "Thank you."

Their eyes met emotionally, passionately.

Sasuke released another moan and pulled her into his chest. They settled in comforted with each other, they watched the fire.

Morning came much to soon for Sakura's liking. She snuggled deeper into the warmth around her.

'Damn, Sasuke smells good.' The second that that thought truly registered in her mind she sat straight up, nearly falling off the couch.

She looked to Sasuke, somehow not surprised to see him awake, looking at her.

"Morning." She whispered.

His dark eyes roamed her body up and down. "Morning."

Sakura wasn't sure if his voice was raspy from sleep…or something else.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I swear I'm not some crazy emotional girl. I just…I…" She looked at him with eyes pleading for him to understand.

"You don't need to explain anything. When you're ready, I will be here."

She eyed him, chewing her lip. "You can't be real." She whispered as she moved away from him.

Sasuke felt a panic rise in him as he visibly saw her walls being built up. He wouldn't have it. This girl would be the death of him, he was certain.

He moved before she could blink, he was in front of her, both hands on her face.

"I'm not a good person." He said, eyes darkening he glanced to her lips then to her eyes. "There's just something about you."

His mouth captured hers. Forceful. Hungry. Wonderful. He kissed her thoroughly, his hands pulling her body up to his.

"Spend the day with me." He said when he finally pulled away from her mouth.

She blinked her large eyes up at him. "Ok." Sakura wasn't sure what she had just agreed to, but looking at him, she knew she could never say no.

He smirked at her, then led her to the kitchen.

"Help yourself." Sasuke titled his head towards the stairs, "You can shower in my room if you like. Only open door up there."

He turned and ran up the stairs, he returned shortly to see Sakura making coffee. The sight was strangely comforting. He cleared his throat, Sakura spun around.

Sasuke was dressed in running clothes.

"I'll be back in a bit. You'll be alright?"

"Sure thing." Sakura smiled softly at him.

He nodded and put his head phones in his ears, turned then paused. In one motion he spun around, walked back to her and kissed her lips softly.

Sasuke ran his thumb over her blushing cheek and smirked at her, then left.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the counter. She couldn't believe how this trip had turned out.

The coffee pot beeped ready. She located a cup and took the steaming drink up the stairs. She slowly moved down the hall, the deep, dark wood floors creaking under her small feet sounded beautiful to her.

The third door on the right was open into a large tan colored room. The furniture was a deep brown, the sheets and pillows were black. The room was comforting, and masculine.

Sakura made her way into the large, attached bathroom, the colors in there mirrored the bedroom.

She turned the shower on, took a few sips of coffee then stripped and slipped into the shower.

She stepped out a while later, loving the way Sasuke's soap smelled on her skin.

She dried and slipped into her underwear and grabbed one of Sasuke's t-shirts. It was much to large, but she didn't mind.

Sakura was in the process of finger coming her hair when she heard something clatter to the floor.

She spun around, her heart beating frantically, but she froze moments later when she realized Sasuke was standing in the door; his Ipod laying forgotten by his feet.

He didn't speak, simply stared at her with his never ending black depths. She unconsciously bit her lip, her small fingers played with the hem of her shirt, raising it.

"Um, I just borrowed this until my hair could be dried. I didn't have any other clothes, so I didn't want to get the only shirt I had….um, sorry." Sakura finished her nervous rambling lamely. Her blush spread further when her eyes slowly roamed her entire frame.

Sasuke's chest was rising and falling heavily, he had taken his shirt off at some point during his run, but that hadn't seemed to help with cooling him; he was covered with a perfect sheen of sweat. His defined abs seemed to be daring her to come over and test their strength, their texture.

Sakura's heart rate increased, her breathing became uneven. "Sasuke." She was dismayed to hear her voice moan his name, but she didn't have long to dwell on it because Sasuke-eyes darker than ever-had grabbed her, lifting her against the vanity and was kissing her fiercely.

His hands were everywhere; her hair, her thighs. He cupped her ass, pulling her against his hard manhood. They both moaned. Sakura rolled her hips against Sasuke, he gripped her hard, pulling her as close as possible.

Sasuke kissed he way down her neck and his right hand slid over her flat stomach, up to her soft, full breast. He cupped her left breast, loving that it fit perfectly in his large hand.

She was moaning his name, her hands playing in his hair. One slid down to outline his abs. They were as smooth and hard as she imagined. She feathered she small fingers in and over the dips that defined his body.

Sasuke released a growl, his teeth nipped at her neck then soothed it with his tongue.

"Sakura." Her name came out on a hiss when said girl's fingers dipped into the front of his shorts, running from hip to hip.

Her hand shot back up to his hair almost immediately. A soft 'sorry' was released form her mouth.

Sasuke nuzzled her hair, breathing heavily. "No. don't stop."

He reached up, gently grasped her hand and dragged it down his chest to the top of his shorts. He released her hand, leaving the decision up to her. He licked the shell of her ear to occupy himself; she was killing him and he couldn't get enough.

When her hand moved past his waistband and into his briefs, he had to physically restrain himself from moving his hips towards her hand,

Her fingers lightly touched him, the room spun and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Sasuke." She whispered as she ran her finger lightly over the tip of him.

Her voice made him pause, it was so soft and almost timid. He opened his eyes look at her. He froze.

Her eyes were darker than normal, but they clearly showed she was nervous.

"Shit." He breathed heavily. "You're a virgin, aren't you."

She simply just stared at him with those large, green eyes, her soft smile and light blush were enough of an answer.

But she did not remove her fingers. They increased their pressure. Sasuke was surprised by her boldness, he groaned and shut his eyes. His head fell into the crook of her neck.

When her entire hand slipped past his waistband he woke up.

"Sakura." He did his best not to groan out her name. He reached for her wrist and gently grasped it. He slowly pulled it up to his chest.

"We can't…I can't, Sakura." He groaned into her hair. "Come on, let's get dressed. I asked you to spend the day with me, so let's go."

Half an hour later they were driving to Sakura's hotel. They walked silently to her room, where she swapped last nights dress for a pale pink skirt that flowed just above her knees and a light weight gray sweater that fell off her left shoulder.

Sasuke eyed her appreciatively, then slid his arm around her as they walked outside.

They walked along the boardwalk, chatting idly about the shops and their owners.

"Wow." Sakura released a laugh suddenly. "Doesn't it ever drive you crazy?"

Sasuke looked at her with a raised brow.

"The way, everywhere you seem to go, women stare at you like they want to rip your clothes off."

The tall male beside her looked around, and sure enough there were several woman watching him. All of whom blushed when he looked their way.

He smirked at them and two giggled. Sasuke then swung his smirking face to Sakura, daring her to fall for his charm too.

She busted out a full blown, open mouthed laugh. Her long pink hair fell down her back as she tossed her head back with the laugh, her arms wrapped around her small waist.

Sasuke had never seen anything so beautiful before. And when Sakura smiled at him, her eyes still laughing, then turned to continue walking, Sasuke knew that this young girl was someone he wanted in every possible way.

He jogged up to her, grasped her shoulders, spun her around and locked eyes with her.

Sakura's were shining with life, his were dark with want.

His large hand cupped her chin, and gently kissed her.

Sakura smiled at him. They continued on their way. They day went by quickly, they ate lunch, spent time at the library-where Sakura gushed over the medical books and Sasuke admired her intelligence. When they had had a late dinner, Sasuke walked Sakura back to her hotel.

Sakura stopped in her doorway, she was suddenly very nervous. Would he tell her goodbye now? They had had a great day, but he had seemed truly bothered by what he had learned about her this morning.

She really hoped he wasn't.

Her nervousness increased when he didn't say anything, just played with a strand of her hair.

"Sakura."

Her stomach turned painfully.

"Would it be asking too much for us to do this again tomorrow?"

Sakura's eyes widened at his smirking face. She glanced behind herself to her many books on the floor. She turned back to Sasuke.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anything. Nothing." He said and shrugged his shoulder. "You can study out at my place, if you like."

Sakura smiled her white teeth at him then. "You don't think I'm a nerd?" She teased.

He just smirked, leaned down to her ear, gave the shell a lick then whispered a soft 'no'. He skimmed his nose along her soft cheek until he reached her lips.

Neither moved.

"Nine, tomorrow morning." Sasuke rumbled out then turned and walked down the hall.

True to his word, Sasuke arrived at nine the next morning. He walked into the room without a word when she opened the door.

He stared down at her scattered books. "Which ones?"

Sasuke collected the ones Sakura named off and walked to the door, looking at her expectedly.

She held back from rolling her eyes at his impatience and followed him to his car. They arrived at his place a few minutes later.

Sasuke wordlessly carried her books inside. Sakura followed suit. She immediately smelt the coffee he had prepared. She smiled.

Sasuke led her to the back porch.

"Will this be alright?" His voice was smooth and warm.

Sakura stared at her surroundings. The porch was larger than her hotel room. It was furnished with large chairs, cushioned by white fabric. The entire porch was incased with glass, which allowed the view, over the cliff she had come across the first day, to the ocean.

"This is perfect." She whispered, her eyes were shinning with appreciation.

Sasuke nodded, set her books down on a beautiful, old wood table then went inside.

Sakura settled in, pulling out her books. She did her best to ignore the wonderful view, but failed.

Sasuke returned shortly, carrying a cup of coffee for Sakura, but he stopped just before the porch. His dark eyes widened fractionally, his heart rate excelled.

Damn. The young girl was sitting there, her books spread out, pen in hand, the other hand rested under her chin. Her eyes were turned towards the ocean. A look of absolute peace surrounded her.

Sasuke's stomach turned. This was a sight he did not want to give up. An overwhelming sense of possessiveness filled him. He needed to have this sight…her…everyday. Every single night and every damn morning he wanted her in his line of vision.

He moved to her then, his body acting on instinct. He reached her, cupped her head and kissed her. His mouth was rough and warm. Hers was sweet. Always so sweet. He pulled back, onyx met emerald.

"I'm never going to get any work done." Sakura whispered. A smile gracing her full lips.

Sasuke smirked in return, set the coffee in front of her and moved to one of the large chairs on the other side of the porch. He sat down and raised both hands up as if surrendering. Sakura laughed then turned to her work.

Sasuke's dark eyes watched as her pen flew across the paper. He noticed her brow furrow when she was troubled, he watched as her eyes briefly lit up when she solved her trouble. He stared as her tongue slowly wet her lips while she was reading.

God, this girl fascinated him to no end. His mind began to wonder what facial expressions she would have while her brought her to complete ecstasy.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. But he couldn't seem to stop the thoughts from returning.

He finally stood, when he could take no more, walked to the unsuspecting girl. His lips kissed her neck, his tongue and teeth aiding in his quest.

Sakura gasped, her work forgotten, she tilted her head to give Sasuke more access. Her small hands moved to his hair, she pulled him to her mouth, whispering his name, he growled and kissed her lips with the same hunger he had shown her neck.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

The couple broke apart, their eyes flew to the newcomer. Sakura's green eyes widened. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. His voice was rough when he spoke a single word.

"Brother."

_Well there was that chapter. Please review!_

_-DarkBlossom_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello All, I am terribly sorry that this has taken me so long to update. I dropped my laptop ( and let me tell you, it was very hard to type this much on just a Kindle) but all is well now._

_Hope you enjoy chapter 6!_

_-DarkBlossom_

**Previously: **_**"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. The couple broke apart, their eyes flew to the new comer.**_

_**Sakura's green eyes widened. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. His voice was rough when he spoke a single word.**_

"_**Brother."**_

Silence over came the room. Sasuke was stiff beside Sakura. His well developed arm was gripping the back of her chair tightly.

Sakura chanced a look at Sasuke's face; it was solid, emotionless. Her green eyes moved to the new male in the room.

Clearly, the two were brothers. The new male was an inch or two taller than Sasuke, his hair was much longer, but it was of the same raven color. He had the same deep, onyx eyes too.

His skin was pale and flawless. He looked to be slightly older than Sasuke, though Sakura couldn't guess by how much.

'And they are both ridiculously handsome. I can only imagine what their parents look like.' Sakura thought.

"Itachi, dear, where are you." A soft, feminine voice called out. A moment later a beautiful raven haired woman stepped out to the porch.

'Well damn.' Sakura secretly smiled over the irony.

"Itachi. Leaving your poor mother like that to carry everything in." The woman said, shaking her head.

"Sorry mother, I ran into some company." Itachi replied. His voice was very deep and almost monotone.

The woman turned to look at Sasuke and Sakura. Her dark eyes widened.

"Oh, Sasuke!" She rushed over to hug her youngest son, "My baby boy! What on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"I graduated." Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"When?" His mother seemed surprised.

"Last spring. I've spent the summer here."

"Whatever for Darling?"

Sasuke didn't reply, only glared when Itachi released a deep chuckle, knowing very well what Sasuke was avoiding by coming to the beach house.

"Oh, my! Please forgive my rudeness." It took Sakura a moment to realize that the woman was speaking to her. She quickly swung her head up to the woman.

The pale woman gasped sharply. Sakura blushed with nervousness. The woman quickly recovered. She grasped Sakura's hand in both of hers.

"I'm sorry Hun, I was just surprised! My baby boy has never had such a beautiful girl over before. Or any girl really." The woman let out a soft, lovely laugh.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha. That's my oldest son, Itachi, and you know my baby, Sasuke."

Sakura stood, glad that she had put on her charcoal colored sundress with her pale pink flats and her off white cardigan.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's wonderful to meet you both." Sakura looked at Mikoto and to Itachi.

Mikoto pulled Sakura into a hug. "You're perfect!" She gushed.

"Mother." Sasuke said. Mikoto laughed and released the young girl.

"Boys, come help your mother carry in the stuff from the car." She moved through the house. The brothers stared at one another for a moment. Then Itachi smirked and followed his mother.

Sasuke quickly kissed Sakura's lips, whispering an apology. He too moved through the house. Sakura stood there, stunned. She pulled herself together, gathered up her books and walked through the house to the front door.

She began to pull it open, when it was slammed shut. The pink haired girl swung around to see a glaring Sasuke.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was low, almost angry.

"I was…well, you have family here. I don't want to be a bother. You should be with them, really, I need to leave." She didn't look at him. Couldn't.

Sasuke released a sigh. "Hn. Annoying."

Sakura nearly choked. Her green eyes filled with tears. He had truly hit a chord. Annoying. That's all she ever was. She pulled the books in her arms tightly against her chest.

She raised her head, locked eyes with him, and spoke in a clear voice. "Well, on that note; take care."

She turned to try to open the door again, but Sasuke held strong. His muscles flexing with the slight effort of keeping the door closed. Sasuke leaned his head down to her ear.

"Stay."

"…Why?"

"I will follow you." Sasuke nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Sakura spun around. "This is insane. I only needed to get the hell away. I never intended to meet anyone. And I sure as hell never imagined I would-" She cut herself off.

She chewed her lower lip to stop the tears.

"Would what?" Sasuke asked, he knew exactly what he wanted her to say. God, he wanted her to admit that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

His hopes of that died though, when her face steeled up.

"I should go." She said.

"I drove." He played his last card. He smirked when she realized that she was right.

"I'm capable of walking."

"Damnit Sakura." He pushed his body flush to hers. "I'm not ready to let you leave. Again, I will follow you."

She breathed heavily, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

"Your family is here…why would you want _me_ here?" She whispered softly.

He took a deep breath. "Stay."

Sakura looked at him then. His face was stone still, but his eyes held sincerity and an emotion Sakura couldn't name. She couldn't say 'No' before and that held true now too.

"Okay Sasuke."

He kissed her. The kiss was hungry, raw, almost desperate. They broke apart, Sasuke pulled the books from her hands and dropped them on the coffee table. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked to the kitchen.

Mikoto openly smiled when the pair entered the large kitchen. Her and Itachi were unpacking a few groceries.

Mikoto patted the tall stool by the counter, looking at Sakura. The girl smiled and gracefully sat down.

Mikoto got right to business. "So, Sakura, how long have you and Sasuke been together?"

Sakura froze, her green eyes wide, her mouth nearly hanging open. "Um, well, we aren't really-"

"Sakura and I have only been dating a short while, mother." Sasuke smoothly interrupted.

Sakura swung her surprised face to Sasuke, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Well, all the same, shame on you for hiding such a beautiful girl from us." Mikoto said.

"Forgive me, mother. I couldn't help but want her to myself." Sasuke smirked at Sakura then.

Itachi released a chuckle and Mikoto laughed with joy. Sakura stared at the counter with embarrassment. The three Uchiha's continued to talk about things back home, well Mikoto talked, her boys answered with a few grunts of 'Hn' when needed.

They finished unpacking, and Mikoto spoke to Sakura again. "Wont you come to lunch with us?"

"I don't want to intru-"

"Of course not!" The dark haired woman spoke. "It will be wonderful to have another female around finally."

With that settled Mikoto pulled Sakura along, out the house, towards a black Escalade. The two women slid into the back seat. Itachi sat behind the wheel while Sasuke rode shot gun.

The four drove to a quaint little café, they were seated and had ordered before Mikoto burst with questions.

"Do you live around here Sakura?"

"No, my family has a vacation home here, but we live about three hours from here." Sakura answered.

"Oh, well what brought you here?" Mikoto gasped suddenly, "How sweet, you two must have planned to meet here because you live so far apart." Mikoto grasped her youngest sons hand.

"Mother, perhaps you should allow her to actually answer your questions." Itachi said as his deep, dark eyes turned to the pink haired girl. "Sakura."

Said girl swallowed, trying not be nervous about the way Itachi seemed to know that she had another reason for being here.

"I drove up here mainly to have a break from…school." She was careful to keep her eyes trained down when she answered, though she could feel Sasuke starring at her. What was with these Uchiha males.

"What are you going to school for Hun?" Mikoto didn't seem to notice the tension between her sons and the young woman.

"I'm currently training at Konoha Med School."

"A doctor! Oh that's wonderful; good for you darling."

Sakura blushed. Mikoto was looking right at Sasuke when she had spoken.

Their food arrived and they ate while the two women idly chatted. Sakura learned that Mikoto and Itachi drove up for only a few days. The Uchiha woman had slowly been redecorating their family vacation home. Sakura adamantly told the dark haired woman how beautiful the house was, and right there Mikoto decided she very much liked the young girl.

They finished the meal and returned to the Uchiha home, where, after much insisting on Sakura's part, they all unpacked the boxes that Mikoto had brought.

Nightfall came quickly. The four had just finished.

"Well, thank you for everything today, but I really should be getting back." Sakura said.

"Where are you staying?" Itachi's deep voice rang out.

"Oh, you're not staying in your house alone are you?" Mikoto asked, her voice laced with worry.

Sakura shifted on her small feet. "Well, no. I'm staying at the Inn on Main street."

"Sasuke Uchiha! Shame on you." Mikoto rushed over to the pink haired girl. "Making your girlfriend stay at some hotel." She wrapped her arm around Sakura.

"You will stay here with us."

She then moved out of the room shaking her pointer finger at her youngest son.

Sakura stood there, shocked. Her green eyes flew to Itachi when he chuckled, his expression amused. Then Sakura looked to Sasuke. He was standing there in all his beautiful glory, smirking in triumph.

"Well, Sakura, what mother says goes."

An hour later Sakura was following Sasuke's black car back to his house. They pulled in, Sakura parked her Jeep next to the vehicle Itachi and Mikoto drove, then sat there, almost frozen.

Sasuke walked over to her and she briefly debated locking her doors, but decided not to. He would probably break a window to get her. His determination over things was rather scary.

Sasuke came to a stop next to her door. His eyes were amused, just as they had been the entire time he had packed up all her belongings and checked her out of the hotel.

Sakura sighed and opened the door. She gracefully hopped out, not meeting his eyes as she made her way to the back of the Jeep to get her things. Her arm stretched out, but Sasuke beet her to the bags. He grabbed them, hauling them over her head, then stopped in front of her.

His onyx eyes searched her green ones. "Do you really not want to stay here?" He asked softly.

Sakura turned her head away; she couldn't concentrate when he was around.

The thought of going back to the hotel, oddly, sounded terrible. She wanted very much to remain with Sasuke, but…this was crazy!

She was absolutely not supposed to be falling for someone when _He _was waiting back home for her.

_Him._ That man. Haru. A moment of terror overtook her. Sasuke saw her face, the scared-no, horrified look-and his chest tightened. She really didn't want to stay with him.

He cleared his throat. "I'll take you back." He cursed himself for not being able to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No! Please, I want to stay with you. I feel safe with you." Sakura surprised both of them by saying that, then wrapping her arms around his torso.

A moment of male pride filled him, then passed when he realized that something out there truly frightened her. He dropped her bag and held her close. He tilted her head up to him and kissed her.

His kiss telling her that he would protect her.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. "Come on." Sasuke grabbed her bag and they walked inside.

By the utter joy on Mikoto's face, Sasuke knew that his mother had seen him kiss Sakura, but when he stole a look at the girl-her cheeks pink, lips slightly swollen-he didn't care that anyone saw.

This girl was his.

He smirked when that thought crossed his mind. He would absolutely make that true. In every way. No matter what.

"I set out an extra blanket on Sasuke's bed for you Sakura, I know how cold that boy likes it in there."

"Oh." Sakura was surprised. Her face must have showed it.

Mikoto laughed. "Don't look so shocked. I know my boys. He would just move you in there anyways."

Sakura's green eyes moved to Sasuke. He was smirking arrogantly. He moved to kiss his mother's cheek. Then motioned Sakura to follow him upstairs. They walked silently to his room where Sasuke set her bag down then shut the door.

His eyes were predatory when he looked at her. He moved swiftly to her, picked her up by the back of her thighs, and attacked her mouth.

She wound her slender arms around his neck, fingers slipping through his raven hair. Sakura moaned his name when he kissed her neck.

Sasuke walked them to the nearest wall. Sakura barely registered her back hitting the wall, she was too concentrated on Sasuke's hands that had moved her down his body so she could feel his manhood against herself.

He was full and hard. Sakura moaned again. "Please." She wasn't even sure what she was asking him for, but damn, she needed him to do something.

Sasuke seemed to understand. His fingers slid up her dress to run gently along her panties. He released a deep groan when he realized how wet she was for him.

His finger slipped past her panties and gently ran along everything that was her. Sakura gasped when that finger softly pushed inside her.

Sasuke watched her face as he brought her to her first orgasm. He felt his heart constrict when she called his name.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her green eyes slowly opened, they were dark with pleasure. Sakura focused on Sasuke. He was standing before her, his eyes filled with lust and a look of absolute male satisfaction on his face.

"Oh." She whispered softly when realization of the situation came over her. Sasuke smirked. Sakura leaned her head into her neck, moaning out another longer 'oh' then her eyes shot open.

"Oh my god, your family is just down stairs, I can't…believe…ohh." She moaned embarrassed.

Sasuke chuckled, "They wont know." He gently kissed her hair. He breathed in her shampoo, then slowly set her back on the ground.

"This isn't over." Sasuke's voice was husky as he whispered in her ear.

Sakura blushed, then smiled. She reached up on her toes to reply in his ear. "I certainly hope not."

Sasuke let out a smirk at her challenge. 'Later' he reminded himself as he watched her straighten her clothes. He moved to his closet and disappeared, he returned moments later wearing his running clothes.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Her responding smile told him she was fine with him going for a run. He kissed her lips, then headed out.

Sasuke ran along the beach, the thick sand that was working his legs harder than normal, barely noticeable. His mind was completely focused on the girl he had only just met.

God, she was young. He had been annoyed to see her on his families land that fist day, but when she had turned around to look at him with those green eyes, something happened to Sasuke.

He had been captured by and he damn well knew it. There was never any chance of denying it. And the more time he spent with her, the more realized that she was far more mature than any girl he had come across.

Her intelligence intrigued him, her smart ass remarks floored him. And damn, she was beautiful.

Sasuke found her beautiful in the typical sense; her body was perfect, her face flawless, but there was something else about Sakura that made her beautiful to him. He had never been so drawn to any female, physically or mentally, before now.

Sasuke smirked and picked up his pace, arriving back at his house shortly. He pushed open the door and heard voices coming from the kitchen.

He slowly made his way towards the noise, he turned the corner and froze.

His mother was leaning against the wall with a content smile on her face as she watched the two at the table. Itachi and Sakura were seated across from one another, a chess board between them.

Sasuke was struck by how easily Sakura fit into his house and his family. His eyes watched closely as Sakura took out one of Itachi's knights. He watched as his brother smirked at the girl, a clear sign that he was impressed.

Sasuke's dark eyes watched as his mother gently placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders saying something to make both women laugh.

Sasuke let out a small smile the dashed upstairs where he took a quick shower and found some casual jeans and a white t-shirt.

He returned to the kitchen to see both Itachi and Sakura staring intently at the pieces in front of them.

"I can see wrinkles forming on your face brother. Stop staring so hard." Sasuke teased as he stood beside his mother, who wrapped an arm around her son's torso.

Itachi smirked in reply and took out Sakura's queen. "Check." His deep voice was smug.

Sakura's green eyes lit up beautifully. She moved to sacrifice her knight. Then she said boldly, "Check mate."

Mikoto laughed and kissed Sakura's cheek. Sasuke smirked and Itachi actually smiled at Sakura.

"No one's ever beaten Itachi before." Sasuke explained to Sakura, who blushed and smiled at Itachi.

The four sat in the kitchen for the next few hours until Mikoto decided sleep was necessary. The women walked up the stairs together and said their good nights.

The brothers moved slower, speaking softly.

"You better intend to keep her little brother." Itachi said.

"Hn. I do." Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm." Itachi looked thoughtful. "Good. I don't think mother would forgive you if you let her go. Although, if you did, I might be inclined to snatch her for myself."

The eldest Uchiha smirked when his brother clenched his fists.

"Sakura is too young for you." Sasuke bit out.

Itachi was surprised by that response. "When has age ever mattered?"

With that, Itachi turned to his room and shut his door.

Sasuke stood there, frozen. His brother was right. When has age ever meant anything. Sakura was everything he wanted. Sasuke smirked to himself and pushed open his bedroom door.

His eyes sought out Sakura immediately.

She was rummaging through her bag, her back turned to the door. Sasuke silently walked up behind her, making her jump when he wrapped his arms around her. His nose found her hair and breathed in.

"Does my age bother you?" He whispered after a few moments of silence.

"You've never told me your age." Sakura laughed softly.

Sasuke lifted his head. "I haven't? Hn. I'm twenty-four."

He felt Sakura stiffen and his whole body tensed with hers, his mind was racing.

"Twenty-four?" She whispered. Her voice sounded choked. Sasuke hated to admit that he felt nervous.

Sakura pulled from his grip, "Twenty-four!" She said a little louder. "Twenty-four!" Her eyes were wide.

Sasuke steeled himself, his face was emotionless, his eyes blank.

Then Sakura started to laugh and Sasuke allowed himself to show his surprise. The pink haired girl walked up to Sasuke, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Don't be so serious. Were you really worried about your age? Sasuke, most of my friends are your age. I was in college when I was sixteen. Age means nothing to me." Sakura kissed his neck, then pulled back.

"Does it bother you that I'm nineteen?"

"No." He eyed her up and down, he was about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"What about me being…a virgin?" Sakura looked down at the ground. "You seemed very upset by that knowledge."

Sasuke lifted her chin, their eyes locked. "I was at first."

Sakura's eyes widened, she tried to look away, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. "I was upset because I wanted you so badly and I didn't feel that I should be your first…that I wasn't…worthy."

Sakura sucked in a sharp breath, her mind filling with memories of earlier today-here in this room. Sasuke must have known where her thoughts were going, he released a soft chuckle.

"I don't feel that way now." He said.

Sakura stared at him. "How do you feel?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Sasuke ran his finger along her lower lip.

"Now, I don't feel anyone is worthy to have you. Except me."

Sakura's face softened. "Do you mean that?"

The male before her smirked and his eyes darkened possessively.

"You are mine, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura's heart leapt to her throat, her stomach turned with excitement. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He kissed her then. Raw. Hard. Passionately. The pair fell to the bed where they eventually stopped for air. They stared, panting, at each other.

Sasuke released a growl, his eyes roamed to the ceiling.

"If only my family wasn't here."

Sakura's eyes softened. "They are leaving in two days."

"I don't think I can wait that long." He boldly pushed his manhood against her inner thigh.

She bit back a moan. Sasuke rested his forehead on Sakura's.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep. My family rises early."

Sakura moved to the bathroom and slipped into her pajama shorts and a t-shirt. She stepped out to find Sasuke in long black sweat pants that rode extremely low and he was shirtless. He was pulling back the comforter to his bed. She moved to help him, but he stopped her when he saw her hand tremble.

"Nervous?" He softly asked. She blushed, but refused to answer.

They continued to pull back the blankets in silence. They slid into the large bed on opposite sides.

Sakura debated if she should stay where she was or move closer to the beautiful man beside her. Sasuke made the choice for her. Without a word he pulled her firmly to his chest.

"Don't be scared." His voice was so soft, Sakura almost didn't catch what he said. She released a sigh and curled fully against Sasuke.

"_You open it."_

"_No way! See that? That's your name. I'm not opening your mail."_

"_You're a terrible best friend."_

"_You would regret it if you aren't the one to see it first."_

…

"_Well?"_

"_I got in! I got into Med School!"_

"_I knew you would."_

"_Oh no, what will I tell my parents?"_

"_You say 'Mommy, Daddy, I'm going to be a doctor and I'm going to introduce Ino to all my sexy man-doctor coworkers."_

"_Maybe I will tell them I'm joining a beauty pageant in…Antarctica. Yeah."_

"_And then introduce me to all the sexy man-doctors that are all ripped from chopping wood and shoveling snow!"_

"_Sure. I will tell them you're available to do studies on future mental patients."_

"_Ha. Ha. Open the rest of your damn mail."_

"_Mother, Father, I have some wonderful news."_

"_Oh! You met a husband? Thank Heavens! I was so worried men wouldn't want you."_

"…_No. I got into Med School."_

"_What! Why would you do this to us Sakura?"_

"_Father, I-"_

"_How will you ever meet a man now? My daughter will never get married. What will I tell the women in my Bridge Club?"_

"_Go to your room, Sakura. You've upset your dear mother."_

…

"_That was fast, how did they take the news?"_

"_My mother wont be able to return to Bridge Club now."_

"_Guess the Antarctica story may have been the better choice."_

"The tide is rising. Better watch out."

Sakura was startled out of her memories by Itachi's deep voice. She stood from her spot in the sand, dusted off and accepted Itachi's offered arm to move away from the water.

"Sasuke likes that you don't mind when he goes running."

Sakura blushed lightly when she recalled being kissed awake by a shirtless Sasuke. He had whispered something about running and beautiful. She had vaguely consented and curled up to his pillow.

"I enjoy time to myself too. I tend to daydream." Sakura laughed lightly. Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Has Sasuke always been a runner?"

"Hmm. Since he was young. He likes the time to think."

"You don't like running endless miles in deep sand?" Sakura playfully asked.

"I find time to think while doing, basically, anything else."

Sakura laughed. The pair moved towards the house. They silently walked up the steps into the main room. Mikoto came in shortly after Itachi and Sakura had set up the chess board between them.

"Sakura, dear, here is your phone. I heard it ringing." The dark haired woman set Sakura's phone beside Sakura then seated herself on the couch with a few decorating magazines.

Sakura thanked her and slowly began to check her missed calls. Three from Ino. One from Tsunadae. Eight from her parents. Before Sakura could delete any messages, her phone rang again. Sakura smiled.

"Sorry." She softly said to the two Uchiha's, both of whom smiled graciously at her.

"Hey Ino." Sakura said into her phone as she moved to the large window.

"**Saka! Holy hell. You scared me girl. Where are you?"**

"I'm still at the beach."

"**I'm coming. You don't need to be alone."**

"I'm not alone."

Ino paused. **"What do you mean?"**

"I mean just that, I'm not alone."

Sakura could practically hear Ino's mind putting the pieces together.

"**Omigod! You're with that guy aren't you? My little Sakura is growing up! Oh, I can't wait to hear all the details! It's about time! He better take care of you, Sak. Seriously, you can't have another asshole in your life. I hate that you are always hurting."**

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Ino."

"**You better call me later."**

"I will."

"**Sakura," **Ino's voice became serious. **"You deserve this, you really do."**

Sakura forced herself to swallow her tears. "Thanks Ino."

The girls said their goodbyes and Sakura turned around to find three Uchihas' staring at her. One with a look of worry, one with an apologetic look, and one with barely suppressed anger.

Sakura blinked a few times, she nervously chewed on her lip. "My volume was up, wasn't it?"

Mikoto softly nodded, her eyes shown with care. Itachi had turned back to the chess pieces after lightly lifting his shoulder in acknowledgment. Sakura then turned to Sasuke. His breathing was shallow and labored, his fists were clenched.

"Sakura, can I see you in the kitchen." It wasn't a question. Everyone knew.

"Darling," Mikoto started, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Sorry, mother, this is important."

Sakura gracefully moved past everyone. Her eyes straight, her head held up. Mikoto smiled, Itachi smirked and Sasuke's stomach seemed to flip with pride.

He quickly followed Sakura, demanding himself to not watch the way her hips swayed.

They stopped in the kitchen, Sakura leaned herself against the counter, her green eyes shown beautifully. Sasuke steeled himself, he moved right up to her, his arms locked in place on either side of her, caging her.

They stared at one another until Sasuke released a muted growl. "What are you running from?" He demanded.

Sakura studied the man before her; he was every definition of the word perfect. And she desperately wanted to be perfect for him. She couldn't tell him about Haru. No. He wouldn't want her then.

Sakura reached up to gently run her fingers along his strong jaw, to his smooth lips, and up to his dark eyes.

"It's not important." She finally responded.

"The hell its not. What are you running from, dammit."

"Sasuke, let's just forget it. I'm here with you now and I'm happy with that."

He pulled away from her, his face was hard, his fists were clenched tightly. He moved suddenly, his body turned to swiftly head into the living room. He sat next to his mother on the sofa, leaning his elbows on his knees crossing his fingers in front of his mouth.

Sakura came into the room moments later, seating herself across from Itachi. Their game of chess began.

The night progressed quietly after that. They played two games, the women talked throughout the night. They worked on a few rearrangements around the large house as well.

When they headed to bed, Mikoto kissed Sakura's cheek and turned to her own room. Itachi was right behind them, he gave Sakura a small smile and turned to his room. Sakura stood there for a moment waiting for the youngest Uchiha to arrive.

He didn't. Sakura's eyes watered. She marched into Sasuke's room, shut the door and quickly slipped into her pajamas. She crawled under the heavy comforter and wrapped the extra blanket around herself for good measure.

Sakura wasn't sure how long she laid there, before she heard the door creak open then shut. She controlled her breathing, not turning to look at Sasuke like her body yearned to do.

She followed his movements with her ears. He moved to the bathroom, the water ran briefly, then he came back into the room.

Sakura heard the tell-tale sign of clothes dropping to the floor.

Sasuke slid into the bed moments later. He waited a moment, checking to see if Sakura would make a move, but she was still. Sasuke reached across the bed trying to pull the girl to him.

"What the…" Sasuke tossed back the comforter to look at Sakura. He didn't know if he should sigh or laugh.

Sakura was bundled tightly in a blanket. He decided a chuckle would do.

Sasuke scooped Sakura up from the edge of the bed and dropped her in the middle. Sakura let out a yelp, her eyes shot open to glare at the male. He smirked.

Sasuke untangled Sakura, tossing the extra blanket, then replacing the comforter. Sakura was purposefully stiff in his arms.

"I don't have anything to tell." She whispered.

"I'm not apologizing." Sasuke replied. Sakura twisted in his arms, she took in his pale face, his eyes were as dark as the sheets on the bed.

"Why not?" She barely whispered.

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly, but his voice remained deep.

"Something out there scares you. Don't deny it. Your friend confirmed that you have been mistreated." Sasuke paused trying to control the anger that was building inside him. "I wont let you get hurt."

"Why would you want to protect me?" She looked away from him, chewing her lip.

Sasuke reached out to pull her face towards him. His eyes were dark and deep, a smirk was playing on his perfect lips.

"You're mine, Sakura."

Sakura felt like the air had been ripped from her.

"Kiss me." She choked out.

He did. Long and slow.

Mikoto and Itachi were up early the next morning packing up their vehicle. Itachi had been called back on business for the family company. They had a quick breakfast with Sasuke and Sakura then they all moved outside to say their goodbyes.

Mikoto kissed her youngest son. "Call more often, darling. I miss my baby boy." She paused, studying him. "Take your time here, then let your father know what you want to do. He will always have a spot for you at the company, but he wants you to want to be there. And if you don't…we will always love you."

Sasuke's smirk was relaxed, the closest thing to a smile he would give. Mikoto kissed her son once more then moved to the young girl beside him. Mikoto gently adjusted the pink braid resting down Sakura's shoulder.

"It was wonderful getting to know you. I'm so grateful my son found you." The Uchiha woman's eyes filled with tears, she pulled Sakura into a hug. "You are a wonderful girl. I hope you know that. I can't wait until you're my daughter-in-law and I can brag about you."

Sakura sucked in a breath. She pulled back to look at Mikoto, she saw nothing but kindness and love in the older woman's eyes. Sakura's emerald eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you. No one's ever…" Sakura trailed off, biting her lower lip. Mikoto gently kissed Sakura's cheek. Her eyes filled with motherly love.

Itachi gave his brother a glare and a smirk, which was returned by Sasuke. Mikoto rolled her eyes at her sons, but said her final goodbyes. Itachi softly kissed Sakura's hair, then slipped into the drivers seat of the vehicle.

Sasuke and Sakura watched until the car was out of sight. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"So what now?" She asked.

Sasuke didn't reply, he slowly turned to look at Sakura, her eyes widened when he fully faced her. He had that full blown predator look again.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." He smirked at her then picked her up, he tossed her over his shoulder.

Through Sakura's laughter, she realized they were headed for Sasuke's room. She blushed.

Sasuke kicked the bedroom door shut. He flipped Sakura in front of him, her back against the door.

"I can't wait any longer." His eyes were filled with need. "You're mine."

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks!_

_-DarkBlossom_


	7. Chapter 7

Separated Together: Chapter 7

Hello everyone, sorry for the very delayed update. I would like to take a moment to say a special thank you to aznkiwi14. Thank you so much for your review, you are the reason I had the motive to finish this chapter. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter.

-DarkBlossom

WARNING! This chapter is filled with lemons!

_Previously: Sasuke kicked the bedroom door shut. He flipped Sakura in front of him, her back against the door. "I can't wait any longer." His eyes were filled with need. "You're mine."_

Sakura stared up at him. Her eyes shining, her cheeks glowing .

"Sasuke." She whispered. That was all it took.

Sasuke snapped. He crushed his mouth to hers. Sakura moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sunk her fingers into his thick hair.

Not breaking the kiss, Sasuke picked her up and carried her to the edge of the bed. He set her down, her small feet barely made a sound. They stood, starring at each other.

Sakura smiled softly, she wrapped her fingers around her cardigan, pulling it from her shoulders.

Sasuke released a groan, his hands stopping her. Sakura looked up at him, worried.

"I have been fantasying about you from day one. I want to be the one to get you naked." Sasuke explained as he finished removing her cardigan.

He slid his hand to the hem of her tank top, pulling it up slowly to reveal Sakura's flat stomach and her little white bra.

Onyx eyes roamed the newly revealed skin with hunger. Sakura's chest moved up and down heavily.

Sasuke gently slid his hands over her thighs to the top of her shorts. He unbuttoned them, then slid the zipper down, with a little nudge they fell to the ground.

Sakura stood before him, her lace underwear matched her bra and only made her look more innocent. And more beautiful.

Sasuke felt like he could stand there studying her for hours, but there was a painful reminder in his jeans telling him he needed to have her.

Sasuke gently slid his fingers over her flat stomach, up to her white cupped breasts. The smooth mounds looked perfect. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra then slid the straps down.

Sasuke felt the air being sucked from him. He had never seen such beauty. Sakura shifted, nervous about his strained face.

Sasuke softly cupped one of her breasts while the other tilted her chin up to him.

"Don't be afraid." His deep voice surprised even him. He kissed her softly while his hands showed her how much he appreciated her breasts.

Sasuke needed to feel her pressed against himself. He pulled back, their eyes locked then Sasuke smirked and peeled off his shirt.

This was not the first time Sakura had seen his like this, but her stomach flipped non the less.

Sasuke gently grasped her soft hips, pulling her into a searing kiss. A deep moan worked its way up his chest. Sakura gasped at the sound.

She titled her head up to him. He was breath taking. Sakura gently touched his cheek to make sure he was real.

Sasuke shifted his head, his lips grazed her palm, confirming himself to Sakura.

The pink haired girl bravely ran her fingers over her chest down to the waist band of his pants.

She slid her fingers past the band to feel him. Hard and perfect.

"Sakura." It came out as a warning. Sasuke picked her up and placed her in the center of the bed.

He lay on top of her, locking eyes. A soft smirk formed, then he kissed her. He searched every inch of her mouth while his hand softly slid down her body.

Sasuke slipped his fingers past her panties. He caressed everything that was her, then carefully pushed a finger inside her.

They both froze.

Sakura's eyes flew open. She pulled her mouth form Sasuke's and surprised them both by releasing a moan.

Relief washed over Sasuke, who quickly recovered and began moving his fingers.

Sakura reached her orgasm quickly. Sasuke kissed her fully when she did.

He pulled away to remove his black pants. He crawled over her, nestling himself between her legs.

Dark onyx eyes searched emerald ones. Asking.

Sakura smiled up at him, widening her legs slightly. Sasuke kissed her as he slowly slid inside her.

Sakura expected pain. There was some, but not what she expected. She felt more complete than anything. Ino told her that when you are with the right person everything is perfect. Sakura smiled to herself. She laced her fingers through his hair loving everything about him.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt like he was in immense pain. The air was ripped from his lungs, his dark eyes rolled back. His whole body froze while his heart hammered against his ribs.

The only thought his mind could muster up was her name. Sakura. Never had he felt like this. This girl couldn't be real. Being with her couldn't feel so right. He was imaging everything.

Onyx eyes opened to look at the girl below him. She lay there, face a vision of pleasure, lips parted with the slightest smile. She was beautiful.

Sakura's green eyes opened to look at Sasuke. They stayed still, eyes locked, until Sasuke leaned down to kiss the young girl.

He began to move, slowly, despite his body's need to quicken the pace. This would last to satisfy both of them.

Sakura soon began to angle her hips up to his, moaning his name brokenly. The pace gradually quickened, more moaning-sweat covered smooth skin as beautiful, hard muscles flexed with each swift thrust.

"Sakura. Look at me." Sasuke needed to see her eyes, needed her to _see him._

Emerald eyes opened to look at the man above her. The air left her lungs. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her lower tummy tightened and her body began to shake.

"Sasuke, oh…Sasuke!" That was all it took. The green eyes rolling back, the breathy scream.

Sasuke frantically lost himself in the beauty of the girl below him, growling her name over her full lips. Sasuke road both of their orgasms out with uneven ragged thrusts until they both stopped shaking.

He settled his arms along her head, admiring her face. She really was different than all the other girls. And she was his. No other man had ever given her the sublime look she had now, and Sasuke swore to himself right there, that NO other man ever would.

Sasuke leaned down to capture her lips, an urgent sense of need, want, possessiveness filled him. He pulled back slightly.

"Mine." He growled, then kissed her again.

Sakura giggled, she gently pushed him back. Her small fingers ran along his cheek up into his thick, black hair.

"Yes." She let out a breathy laugh from her joy. "Yes Sasuke, and you, you ridiculously gorgeous man, are mine."

Locking her fingers behind his head, she smiled fully at him.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice was deep, almost dangerous.

"Sas-oh!" Sakura gasped, her back arching up. Sasuke was full and hard inside her again.

Her green eyes questioned him.

"I'm sorry. Once wasn't enough." Was his response before his lips crashed down on hers and his hips began to move.

The day progressed while the two of them became acquainted with every inch of each other.

They eventually made their way to the kitchen to locate food. Sakura made grilled cheese sandwiches and-much to Sasuke's secret delight-tomato soup.

Once fed, the two moved to the sun room where they curled up together on a large chair.

"Tell me about your friend." Sasuke pulled Sakura tight against his bare chest, his dark eyes loving the Uchiha symbol on his shirt that she was wearing.

Sakura laughed softly. "Ino. Where do I begin? I've known her forever, she is the only one who has supported my every decision. She is totally boy crazy which is partly why she pushed for me to go to college so young." Sakura smiled.

"Why only her?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura chewed her lip.

"My parents resent me for wanting to be a doctor. They don't understand why I don't want to sit perfectly straight and attend parties with people who debate if white or ivory is more elegant." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino is obsessed with guys, but she believes in me." Sakura held her breath-perhaps she went too far.

Sasuke's grip on her tightened. "My brother is the perfect Uchiha prodigy. My father practically drools over him. Itachi is great-don't get me wrong-but my father made him into a drone. The perfect specimen to take over the family company. It was my fathers intention for me to follow Itachi."

Sasuke released a sigh. "I did follow him, as much as I hate to admit it. I graduated with Honors with a Business Management Masters, just like Itachi. I had always planned to work at the company. But I woke up one day and realized I would be a damn drone too. I felt…suffocated for some reason. I need to run, to breathe. And to figure out what I want." Sasuke paused.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, the male behind her seemed to be in deep thought. Sakura settled herself against him once more.

"I think I figured out what was missing." Sasuke said so softly that Sakura wasn't sure if she was meant to hear.

"My father," Sasuke went on louder, " has always wanted to expand. I think he would agree that Konoha is an excellent city."

Sakura froze. She couldn't breathe. 'Did he…' Sakura sat up, turned around to fully face the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke. What are you saying?"

"Your future is at Konoha Hospital. That's where you will be. I intend to be wherever you are." Sasuke's voice, previously monotone, took on a deep tone, despite his acting like he was simply stating facts.

"Why?" Sakura choked out. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous male would be willing to move just for her.

"I told you, once when you were trying to leave, that I wasn't ready to give you up. That holds true now and will continue to hold true." Sasuke leaned his head into her neck and breathed in.

"Got a problem with that?" Sasuke nudged Sakura slightly, but when she didn't respond, he looked up.

Sakura sat between his leg, her hands resting on his knees, her fingers were curled around the fabric of his pants. She continued to stare at him.

Sasuke watched as her eyes turned from confused to nervous to…her green orbs lit up and she whispered his name brokenly.

"You're being serious?" Her voice was cautious, despite the excitement he could see.

"Hn." He nodded his head in confirmation. Sakura gripped his pants tighter.

"Sasuke." She whispered then she spoke his name louder, a full, beautiful laugh followed. Sakura wound her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him down to the floor, her voice was still filled with her laughter when she spoke two words.

"Kiss me."

Sasuke smirked. He captured her lips with hunger. Sakura barely registered Sasuke's hands slipping under her body, she realized his intentions a moment later when he flipped then and settled Sakura atop himself.

A light blush crept along Sakura's cheeks. Sasuke groaned, settling his hands against her small hips.

"Ridiculous." He mumbled. Sakura tilted her head at him, urging him to elaborate.

"The entire day has been about this." He lifted her, moving her down his body to press her against his hard manhood. Sakura's blush spread and Sasuke groaned again.

"How can you still be so innocent? And damnit why do I want you even more?"

Sakura smiled at him, she gracefully rolled her hips, grinding against him. "You're not the only one who wants more."

"You're going to be the death of me." Sasuke growled. He felt he was about to reach his peak already. He aided her small fingers with the removal of his pants and her panties. He knew he should savor this but he needed her immediately.

With one elegant shift of her body, he was inside her. Bliss washed over the pair.

Sasuke hated the first few moments when the body debated sleep and being awake. He mutely groaned and pulled Sakura's small body towards himself.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Sakura was curled on her side, her beautiful face rested on his pillow. That look of absolute peace was settled around her. Dark eyes scanned her body, it struck Sasuke then, that she had given this gorgeous body to him.

Every part of her-the very essence of her had been given to him. She was his. Sasuke's heart pounded against his ribs with pride, blood rushed through his veins to his loins.

Sakura chose that moment to stretch herself. Her eyes flew open when she felt his manhood hard and full against her backside. She tilted her head over her shoulder to look at the man behind her.

Sasuke was staring at her with that familiar predator look. But Sakura could see something deeper in his onyx depths. She couldn't name it, but it made her insides flutter.

"Morning." Sakura managed to whisper.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled on top of Sakura, his lips found hers, his tongue explored and savored everything about her.

Sasuke's onslaught came to an end. He met green eyes emotionally then he smirked. He rose from the bed and disappeared into the large closet. He returned moments later, dressed to run.

"Wait, let me change. I'll go with." Sakura said.

Sasuke allowed his surprised to show. Sakura couldn't contain herself. She laughed, her arms folded over her small waist with her joy.

"You are too cute when you're surprised." She hoped from the bed, walked up to him and fully pressed her naked form against him.

"Sorry. Bad joke. Have fun running." Sakura lightly kissed the Uchiha. She turned away, located a pair of panties and a dark gray t-shirt. She made her way to the kitchen, her small fingers quickly started the coffee pot.

Sakura turned from the counter to see Sasuke leaning in the door frame.

"Where have you been?" He asked her softly.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Waiting for you, it seems." She replied back just as quietly.

Sasuke caught her green eyes in a stare, his feet moved purposefully, his strides were confident. He stopped in front of her, their chests brushing lightly. His large hand rested at the base of her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Whatever happened to you before, forget it. Nothing matters. You are mine now, Sakura."

Sasuke returned from his run an hour later, after a shower and teasing Sakura about joining him, the couple headed into town to pick up some groceries.

Sasuke parked his black car in the small parking lot outside the boardwalk. The two got out of the car. Sasuke walked to Sakura, his strong arm automatically moved around her small shoulders.

"Sakura Haruno!"

The young pair immediately turned. There, not ten feet away, was a very well dressed couple.

"Mother, father." Sakura choked out. Sasuke tightened his grip on her.

"Sakura, how could you do this to us. We've been looking everywhere for you. Do you know what this has done to our image? Having a daughter we can't keep track of." Sakura's mother's shrill voice rang out as her parents moved closer.

"Oh, Sakura, you look terrible. Where are all the clothes we bought you? Honestly, what will people think?"

"Mother-" Sakura began, but her father's monotone voice cut her off.

"Don't start Sakura, you know how you're mother gets migraines." Sakura refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Come along Sakura, we have much to do before the wedding." Sakura froze. She barely registered Sasuke squeezing her shoulder. She couldn't look at him.

"Hurry now dear, you're fiancé is waiting for you."

Sasuke went stiff. Sakura swung her head up to the male beside her. "Sasuke." She whispered.

Said man seemed to awaken from his trance. He ripped his arm from her, his eyes so angry they seemed to flash red.

"You're engaged." He snarled out. His fists were bawled tightly, his shoulders shaking. "Engaged."

"Yes. To a very wealthy man. Our Sakura will never want for anything." Sakura's mother was oblivious to the extreme tension between her daughter and the Uchiha.

"Wont that be wonderful for Sakura." Sasuke never took his glare from Sakura's pleading eyes.

"Sasuke-" She tried again.

"Don't." Sasuke backed away, the disgust on his face tore at Sakura's heart. "Everything. It was fake. You were…fucking me while your fiancé was sipping tea waiting for you. None of it was real. You acted all sweet, you made me want you from the moment I saw you. Only to have some rich bastard waiting down the aisle for you."

Sasuke raked a shaking hand through his hair. Sakura's green eyes were overflowing with tears.

"It's not what you think-" Sasuke gave a harsh laugh.

"Did you think about him when I took your virginity?" Sasuke bit out in a low voice.

Sakura reeled back as though he had struck her.

"I had no choice!" Sakura fought back. "It was the only way my parents would allow me to stay in med school. They picked out that _man_. They promised to pay for my schooling and let me graduate if I marry him. A deal that's all it was. The Devil's Deal. But I made it. I intended to follow my dream even if I had to marry a creep like Haru."

She took a breath. "I never intended to meet you. But I did and now…Sasuke, I-"

"Shut up. You sold yourself, then used me. What did you plan to do? Fuck me senseless then run home to him. Pretend like nothing happened. Or would you two laugh about the idiot you used at the beach?"

"No!" Sasuke's growl stopped her. He moved right in front of her, in a low, feral voice he whispered the words that shattered Sakura's heart and stole her breath.

"You were a decent fuck for a virgin, but he can have you."

Well there you have that chapter. Please review! Thank you for your feedback!

-DarkBlossom


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello to those that have stuck around. I cannot begin to describe how sorry I am for the immense delay to this story. I have several life altering excuses, but I shall spare you of those. In any case….here is the final chapter, please enjoy._

_-DarkBlossom._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You're report was perfect, Sakura."

Pink locks swung with the force of a surprised jerk.

"Forgive me Tsunadae, I…my mind was elsewhere." The young woman offered a half smile and a shrug to her teacher.

"Why are you still here Sakura? Most students stay to discuss patient's reports. Never have you needed to. It's well past midnight." The older woman rose a perfect brow at Sakura as she sat down across from the younger woman in the Doctors lounge.

Green eyes made a slow, deliberate sweep of the room. The mint blue walls did nothing to bring up a new topic, she sighed, focusing her eyes on her teacher.

"I have nowhere else I need to be." Sakura answered honestly.

Tsunade studied the younger girl. "Booze." She spoke after a while.

"Sorry?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade chuckled. "Always so polite. Sakura, listen, life sucks sometimes. Most times. It's hard and wonderful and a bitch. But you are strong. The world has knocked you down more than once, but you have fought for your life. You have fully earned it. But sometimes life needs an outlet. You are going to lose patients, you are going to hate your job, you are going to love it with such a high that you can't breathe. And you are going to get your heart broken."

She laced her fingers carefully over Sakura's exposed hand on the table.

"All of those are part of life, and you need to release that sometimes. My personal choice is booze. I'm not telling you to become an alcoholic, but a few glasses of wine never killed anyone."

Tsunade smiled and squeezed Sakura's hand, then stood. "Drink a little. Take tomorrow off." The blonde winked and turned to leave, her hair shining in the florescent lights.

Sakura shook her head, a small smile forming. She gathered her belongings, pushed her chair in and left the lounge. Her eyes glazed over, as they now often did, her feet carried her through the halls. Each turn seemed second nature. Sakura was at the hospital seven days a week, even when she wasn't scheduled, she found something to do.

The nurses had even started approaching her with questions. Though she still had two months until graduation, she was well known and well respected at the Hospital. Two things that she was not at home.

Sakura's relationship with her parents had waned to the point that it hardly existed. Sakura was almost certain that it would completely disappear when she moved out after graduation. Sakura hoped one day her parents would understand her choices, but she doubted it.

Her mother and father had been irate when she flat out refused to marry Haru. The argument had been fierce, but their threat to stop paying for her school had fell on deaf ears. Sakura took pride in wanting to pay her own way. That had upset her parents almost as much as the forced engagement ending.

Sakura tried to tell them that she had never consented, and she never would. They had no say in the matter. Her father now only spoke to her when necessary, her mother had not spoken to her since the fight, nearly four months ago.

The young girl paused, her hand resting on the exit door handle. Had it really been that long? Sakura pushed the door open, the night air bit at her skin, though she ignored it. The past four months had gone by quickly; Sakura had made sure of it.

There was hardly a moment when she was not occupied, but despite her constant active status, her mind still wondered to that day. Her last day at the beach. And to a beautiful, dark boy. Sakura's heart clenched.

Nothing had ever affected her so much. She had grown up with judgmental parents, been ridiculed most of her life, but she had learned to overlook those things, to forget. The words spoken to her that day haunted her, more so than any others.

She physically flinched when she recalled the hard, hateful voice as those words were flung at her. Not even her parents had that much venom in their voices, but his voice….his voice pierced her dreams, her every free moment.

Sasuke Uchiha. Green eyes clamped shut as she finally allowed his name back into her life. Tears stung and choked her.

"Dammit. No." Sakura whispered. She had not cried since that last day at the beach, she was not about to now. Picking up her pace, she hurried down the next few blocks, her best friend's house coming into view.

Sakura pulled her phone out, calling Ino. An extremely annoyed voice answered.

"Come open your front door." Sakura ended the call, adjusting her coat lightly. A minute later Ino stumbled to swing the door open.

"Sakura. Do you know why people give other people keys to their homes? So on nights like this, they can get in without waking anyone." Ino halfheartedly glared at the pink haired girl. She stepped aside to let Sakura in.

They silently walked to the kitchen, Ino hopped onto the counter while Sakura grabbed an apple. The pair studied each other. Ino's long blonde hair was piled into a messy bun on the top of her head, her blue eyes were sleepy, but carefully calculating. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was twice her size and purple shorts.

"Where are your keys?" Ino spoke first.

"Whose shirt?" Sakura countered. Ino pursed her lips.

"Don't change the subject. You left your house in a rush again, didn't you? You only leave like that after a fight. What happened?"

"Nothing. Well nothing new." Sakura shrugged, taking a bite form her apple. "So…whose shirt?"

Ino blushed, and Sakura nearly choked on her apple. "Oh, wow, look at you! Ino, the town's damn beauty queen is blushing over a man!"

"Oh, shut up. It's not a big deal. Just someone I met last month."

"What's his name?" Sakura smirked around another bite.

"His name is Shikamaru Nara. He is part of the accounting team my parents hired for the flower shop. He is there all the time. Going over the books, but he totally ignored me! Sak, I was so pissed. Stupid lazy man, wouldn't even acknowledge me!" Ino paused, lost in thoughts.

"So how did you end up in his shirt?" Sakura smiled, she liked the guy already.

"One night we were both there late and I spilled a vase. Soaked my clothes, he gave me his shirt, then—and it was so romantic—he called me troublesome. He said 'troublesome woman. Always distracting me. I can't even think when you're around.' Then he kissed me!" Ino gave a dramatic sigh.

"Romance is wonderful. Sakura that's what you need."

"Had it. No. Don't start." Sakura held her free hand up, ending Ino's protest. The pair was silent for a while. Sakura finished her apple, tossed it in the trash then motioned towards the basement.

"Yeah, lead the way." Ino hopped off the counter.

They walked, silently, down the stairs, the plush carpet masking all sounds. The stairs opened to a large room. A single sofa took up most of the room, the solid black furniture was curved toward a theatre size screen.

The girls each grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch.

"Are you ever going to tell me about the beach? Or are you going to continue to drown yourself in misery?" Ino's blue eyes sharpened, her voice was hard and serious.

"Noth—"

"No. Sak, I know you better than that. Something major happened. Why won't you talk about it?" Ino reached her hand over her blanket towards Sakura, but the pink haired girl quickly stood up.

"I don't want to talk about it because it doesn't matter. It's in the past. Nothing will change that. I've worked too damn hard to let some guy ruin everything." Sakura paused to hold back tears that were stinging her eyes. "What happened, happened." She finally whispered.

"Sakura…what happened?"

Green eyes blinked, the tears spilling over, the words followed quickly. Sakura had been careful about her time at the beach. When she had first returned Ino had demanded the details immediately, but was shocked when her best friend had told her that everything was over. Her response from then on had been that nothing had happened.

Now, though, Ino sat still watching as her friend broke all over again while the full story was finally spelled out. Sakura was surprisingly dry eyed when she told Ino the last thing that Sasuke had said to her.

"Oh, wow. I don't know what to say." Ino whispered.

"There is nothing to say. It's over." Sakura said. "I couldn't say anything to him at the time." She whispered, her eyes glazed over with the memory. "His eyes were so…so hard when he spoke. I stared at him, then turned to leave with my parents. I couldn't even look at him when we drove away. If he was even still standing there." Sakura paused, she moved back to the couch. "My belongings showed up in the mail a few days later. No note. No return address." Sakura stared numbly at the black screen.

Finally Ino spoke. "I think he loves you."

Sakura jerked from her trance. Her green eyes stared at Ino. "What would ever give you that idea?"

"I recognize that name now; Uchiha. They are actually well know—big business. They are known for their wealth, intelligence, beauty and their preference to solitude. They appear in the news a lot. So think about it. These are people who keep to themselves—very much so with the sons. I didn't even know they had two sons. But that's not the point. The point is, Sasuke let you in. Multiple times. I don't think Uchihas' trust people often, but Sasuke opened up to you. Then you get snatched away. I think he was just protecting himself. He loves you. He wouldn't have lashed out like that unless he truly felt hurt." Ino nodded to herself.

"I doubt that. Ino, you should see the way women flaunt themselves at him. I was nothing more than sex. Just like he said." Sakura said. This statement no longer upset her. She had chanted it to herself enough times that it lost its meaning.

"Have you tried contacting him?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you love him too." Ino smiled knowingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I love him?" Sakura questioned herself for the umpteenth time. She moved a stack of medical books into yet another box, then sealed it. Her green eyes scanned her room. She let out a deep sigh, leaning back against her bed. Her toes curled into the soft carpet.

This room finally looked the way it made her feel. The walls were bare, the large book case was empty, and the entire room lacked anything that resembled the young woman sitting on the floor.

Sakura leaned her head back. She had just packed away everything that was her. She was proud of everything in the boxes, they made her happy. They described who she was. She knew moving was going to be the best thing for her new life. She also knew that to fully grasp this new life she had to admit that she was deeply in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura closed her eyes. She had known she loved him all along, but refused to acknowledge it. She stood up—she loved Sasuke—that was a fact. Just like all the facts in her text books. She would file the information away like she did with her studying and move on with her new life.

Until the time came when she would be tested on that little fact.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura picked up the last box from her old room, tucking a letter stating that her apartment was vacant early, into the top of the box. She silently carried it past the living room, where she stopped.

Her mother was seated in a chair sipping tea. Her back was perfectly straight, her face was smooth. She did not acknowledge Sakura. The younger woman sighed; she would try one last time.

"Mother, I'm leaving today. I gave father my new address. I also gave him my graduation dates, Ino and her family will be hosting a small party. I hope you will attend."

Her mother did not as much as blink. Sakura swallowed thickly. She had known what to expect, but it somehow still stung her heart.

"Goodbye mother." The finality in her voice was unmistakable. Sakura carried her box outside where she loaded it into her Jeep. She slid behind the wheel, driving away, refusing to look back.

Ten minutes later Sakura was parked outside Ino's house. The blonde came skipping out and climbed into the passenger seat, grinning widely.

"Time to celebrate!" Ino pulled out two bottles of wine from her bag.

Sakura smiled, Tsunade's words crossed her mind briefly. The girls arrived at Sakura's new apartment and each carried a box inside. They waited for the elevator to ding open then stepped in.

"Hold the door!"

The girls eyed each other before Ino reached out to push the hold button. Seconds later a tall blond haired man stepped in.

"Hey, thanks." His smile was all white teeth, his blue eyes were shinning.

"So which one of you is moving?" The blonde's voice was loud even while speaking.

"That would be her." Ino titled her head towards Sakura.

"Cool. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I live on the 10th floor." Naruto pointed upwards.

Sakura smiled. "Sakura Haruno. 10th floor as well."

"Uzumaki? Why do I know that name?" Ino squinted her eyes in thought. "Wait, you're dating Hinata right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. "Do you know her?"

"She is in a few of my classes at KSU." Ino replied. "Super sweet girl, very quiet. How'd she get such a loud ass boyfriend?"

"Hey! I'm beyond awesome." Naruto countered. The elevator came to a halt, the doors opened and the three stepped out.

"So are you going to have a party to celebrate moving in" Naruto blurted out.

"Hadn't thought about it." Sakura was honestly taken aback by the question. But Ino was quick to fill in.

"That's a great idea! Sak, you can meet Shikamaru and you know Hinata so this idiot can come and I'm sure he has some hot friends he can bring!" Ino's blue eyes were shinning with possibilities.

Naruto was fast to catch onto her excitement, ignoring the name calling, he was bobbing his head up and down.

"Yeah, I got a bunch of cool people for you to meet!"

"Not a ton, though. My apartment isn't that big." Sakura said.

"That was a yes then! Great I will call Hinata and Ten Ten." Ino was already dialing on her phone.

"Shall we say this Friday? Sak, you can get off at the hospital right? Oh, you totally have to wear that sexy black dress. Enough being single. Well don't just stand there idiot—call up some hotties for Sakura." Ino was talking so quickly it took Naruto a moment to comprehend.

He gave Sakura a beaming smile then pulled out his phone as well. "I will call everyone and let you know how many." Naruto shouted.

He waved then headed to his apartment. Ino and Sakura walked down the hall to the door marked 1014. Sakura unlocked it and stepped in. Ino kicked it shut, her excitement growing when both Hinata and Ten Ten confirmed they would come. Ino tossed her phone on the kitchen counter then looked around the apartment.

"We better get started. Can't have people sitting on boxes."

Sakura refrained from rolling her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week went by quickly. Ino helped Sakura unpack and arrange the furniture Sakura bought. When the girls were done Sakura was pleasantly surprised. Her apartment was done in neutral grays with vintage looking furniture. Naruto hade even come to help build a book case that took up one entire wall in the living room, which was now fully filled.

Work at the hospital had been relatively simple that week, and requesting time off had gone smoothly. Tsunade had given her the weekend off, as well as some recipes for mixed drinks.

Sakura had handed the party planning over to Ino, who, to no surprise, went above and beyond planning. Ino insisted on dressing Sakura when Friday finally came. She picked out a black dress that had a bodice look to the top, it tightly hugged her small waist, then smoothly tapered down to her mid-thigh.

Ino picked out a pair of black heels that Sakura secretly loved, though she still hid a pair of black flats for her to change into if needed. Sakura loosely curled her hair and applied minimum makeup. She took one last look in the mirror, feeling more nervous than excited for reasons she couldn't name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Green eyes scanned the room, then closed softly. There was probably too many people here, but Sakura refrained from mentioning it because the party was overall going very well. She had met too many new people to count, but she had liked them all. Naruto knew some interesting people that was for certain.

"Hey Sakura, I want you to meet my friend. He just got here." Naruto said the line he had repeated the whole night to her. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her through the crowd. They stopped in the kitchen.

"Alright man, try not to be too anti-social. This is Sakura. Sakura, this is Sai." Naruto shouted over the music. A tall man, slightly older than Sakura turned to fully face her.

She sucked in a breath. He looked so much like…no. She stopped her thoughts. She swallowed and focused back on the two men in front of her.

"Sai is an artist. He lives down the hall, next to me." Naruto explained. Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"You look prettier when you look lost as you have looked most of the evening," Sai's voice was matter of fact. Sakura blinked. Naruto smacked his forehead.

"Dammit Sai. Every time I introduce you to someone." Naruto threw his hand up mumbling 'I give up' then walked away. Sakura stared after him.

"There. That look." Sakura turned to Sai, blushing.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little lost. Might be my party, but I don't really know anyone."

"You are having this party to socialize or to get into girls pants?" Sai's voice did not waver even as Sakura took a startled step back.

"Are you…have you ever been hospitalized?" Sakura racked her brain for medical explanations for Sai.

"Am I incorrect? I thought that was the phrase Naruto used." Sai titled his head in thought.

"I'm sure it is, but you can't say that to girls, usually." Sai titled his head in the other direction.

"Never mind." Sakura scanned the people around her, she tried to flag down Ino, but bumped into a girl behind her.

"Sorry." Sakura turned to the girl who was a few inches taller than herself. The girl flipped her red hair over her shoulder and adjusted her black glasses.

"Excuse you, pinkie." The girl spoke in a shrill voice. Before Sakura could respond, the red head shouted past Sakura.

"What the hell are you staring at you creep?" Clearly she was addressing Sai. Sakura debated walking away, but she figured she shouldn't leave Sai, he made her feel like she had found a lost puppy.

"Your voice ruins what may have been a decent picture." Sai indicated all down her body with his hands. Sakura decided she liked her lost puppy.

"You asshole!" The girl shrieked.

"Ah, yes. You must be what people call a bitch. Does that pay well?" Sakura thought her lungs might burst with her contained laughter.

"You're going to regret that. My boyfriend is going to kick your ass." She turned and stormed off.

"People often do that around me." Sai stated.

"Can't imagine why." Sakura finally laughed.

"Your hair is natural, yes?" Sai reached over to curl a strand around his finger. Sakura couldn't help her blush, "Yes. It is."

"Great color. Would make a nice paint color."

"There they are!" Sakura didn't want or need to turn around. She silently prayed that a fight would not start.

"Hello bitch. You are back. This must be the boyfriend. How unfortunate you are to have to date a bitch." Sai had a fake smile plastered on, Sakura noticed as she slowly turned around. The red head was glaring at Sai, her hands clenched into fists. Sakura moved her eyes to the left and froze.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing there staring at her. Sakura felt like she had been punched in the stomach. The air was ripped from her lungs. She swore the room went silent and began to spin. If Sai hadn't gently pulled at her hair she thought she may have been sick.

Sakura tore her eyes from Sasuke to look at Sai.

"There it is. I very much want to paint you right now." Still no emotion in his voice, Sakura thought.

"Now isn't the time for you two to be love birds. You insulted me!" The red head said. Sakura turned to look at the girl, pointedly ignoring Sasuke.

"Don't take it personally, he insults everyone." Sakura gave a shrug, hoping it masked how nervous she was.

"You can't speak to me like that. Do you know who I am? Do you know who my boyfriend is?"

Sakura's whole heart clenched. She held perfectly still, not trusting her voice.

"That's incredible." Sai said, "When the bitch speaks she makes you look more beautiful. Is that common?" He looked to Sakura. A hot blush spread across Sakura's cheeks. Damn Naruto for leaving her with this non-filtered idiot.

"Why you bast—"

"Karin. Enough." Sasuke's deep voice was laced with annoyance, and what sounded like anger to Sakura. The girl, Karin, pouted and crossed her arms.

"But Sasu, he insulted me."

"Hn." Sasuke was still staring at Sakura, whose eyes were determinedly focused on Sai.

"Come on Sai, let's got find Naruto." Sakura desperately wanted to escape. She grabbed Sai's hand and began to turn away.

"How do you know Naruto?" Sakura wanted to ignore him, but she knew she couldn't.

"He lives down that hall." She gave a clipped answer not wanting to break down in front of everyone.

"Wait, this is your party?" Karin asked.

"Yes. Now please excuse us. Have a good night." Sakura's voice was final. She pulled Sai away, her head pounding.

"You look like you have just become an animal in the headlights of an automobile." Sai stated when the pair made it to the quieter, back hallway.

"The phrase is 'deer in headlights'." Sakura said breathlessly. Why did Sasuke have to be so beautiful?

"Shall I call you Bambi then?"

Sakura stared at Sai, then completely lost it. She burst out laughing, which turned into choking sobs. She managed to hold back her tears, while she recovered. Sai titled his head at her.

"Have you ever been hospitalized?" He repeated her question from earlier.

Sakura smiled slightly, "No. Not yet." She took a deep breath. "Care to join me while I look for my friend Ino?"

Sai smiled that fake smile, nodding his head. They moved out to the crowd again. Sakura quickly spotted Ino and maneuvered to her side.

"Hey Sak, where have you been? And who is this?" Sakura ignored Ino's question about Sai.

"Sasuke is here." Ino froze, her blue eyes widened.

"Holy hell. Where? Are you okay?"

"I don't know where. I'm not trying to find him again. We spoke briefly about ten minutes ago. And…I'm alright. Kind of numb." Sakura filled Ino in on what happened.

"Oh, damn. He is here with Karin? I hate her. Total slut. She was bragging in class yesterday about this hot, rich guy she is dating. I didn't belie—oh wait there they are!" Ino gasped. She moved Sakura, who had her back to them, in front of herself.

Ino watched for a moment. "Wow, Sak, he is unbelievably gorgeous. I can see why you fell for him."

"I didn't fall for his looks, Ino." Sakura bit out.

"I know but damn!" Ino fake fanned herself. Sakura reached out to stop her.

Her voice was pleading. "Ino."

"Sorry." Ino sobered up. "What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know. Just pretend like nothing is wrong." Ino gave Sakura a knowing look, but chose not to say anything. She looped an arm through the trembling pink haired woman's arm and turned back to Shikamaru and Sai.

The night progressed, Sakura tried to enjoy herself, but the nervousness in her stomach was a constant. It was roughly two in the morning when people began to leave. Many came up to thank Sakura, who graciously responded in kind. She was relieved that Sasuke and Karin did not approach her.

Hinata and Ino stayed to clean up while Sai and Shikamaru dragged a drunk Naruto down to his apartment.

"Sakura, I don't mean to pry, but did you notice that Sasuke Uchiha was staring at you all night?" Hinata asked softly.

"I tried not to notice, but I assumed as much." Sakura responded honestly.

"I have never seen him look like that."

"What, his glare?" Sakura was surprised that she wanted to smile at that thought.

"No, when he walked in. He scanned the crowd then froze." Hinata recalled Naruto being excited when Sasuke arrived, so she had watched him, thinking he would spot them and come over.

"I followed his gaze and he was looking right at you. It was strange, he looked shocked then almost happy. I couldn't help but watch him throughout the night, because he stared at you like he was longing for you, though when you were with Sai I was scared he would go over and kill Sai." Hinata shivered, that Uchiha could be one scary guy.

Ino glanced at Sakura, then turned to Hinata and told her the story about the beach. When she finished they all sat in silence. Hinata placed a hand on Sakura shoulder.

"I've only known Sasuke through Naruto, but I think Ino is right. He is in love with you, and if tonight was any indication, then he is still very much in love with you."

"No." Sakura adamantly shook her head. "No, you two didn't see his face that last day. I won't ever forget the look of hate….the disgust." Sakura's eyes glassed over.

Seeing Sasuke today hurt more than she wanted to admit. What really hurt, though, was that the second she saw him all she longed to do, was be in his arms. She swore her whole body felt alive, that she could feel the sensation of being wrapped in his arms. Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when Shikamaru and Sai returned.

"Naruto is all tucked in for the night." Shikamaru said. Hinata thanked them both, then said her goodbyes, giving Sakura a reassuring hug.

"You'll be alright?" Ino asked her best friend. Sakura nodded. "OK. Coffee in the morning, be ready." Sakura smiled and waved Ino and Shikamaru goodbye.

Then she turned her emerald eyes to Sai. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Like I said, you look pretty when you look lost."

"Thanks, I think." Sai nodded in acknowledgement then turned to leave, shutting the door behind himself.

Sakura sighed, and began to straighten things. She thought she would be tired, but she found she felt wide awake, so she slipped on her hidden flats and headed out. She wasn't sure how long she walked, but she didn't care. Sakura took the time to process everything. She realized she was still very much in love with Sasuke, but obviously he had moved on, which she realized was only fair.

"He was never mine to begin with." She whispered. Sakura arrived home not long after that. She rode the elevator to her floor then stepped out. The sight that greeted her made her freeze.

"Sasuke." She managed to say to the male that was leaning against her apartment door. He did not reply, only moved aside, indicating his head towards the door.

Sakura felt like she was in a trance. Mechanically she moved to the door, unlocked it and stepped in. When the door was closed, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Where have you been?" The lack of emotion angered Sakura.

"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"It's four in the morning. You've been out, dressed like that." His eyes scanned her. She was still in her party dress. Sakura had forgotten a jacket.

"Why do you care?" Sakura asked, her heart was racing, she was trying not to tremble. Sasuke, too, she noticed was repressing moving his body. They remained silent for what seemed like hours.

"Are you still engaged? Married?" He spoke softly, despite his obvious anger.

"What?" Sakura was taken back.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm single." Sakura finally whispered. "I never wanted to marry that man. I told you that once before." Sasuke's eyes flashed to hers.

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke, why are you here? Why do you care? You are seeing someone."

"Do not concern yourself with Karin." Sasuke bit out. Emerald eyes widened then glared.

"Get the hell out of my apartment." She said. Sasuke fully turned to her now, dark eyes staring. "You can't just show up here in the middle of the night demanding answers from me then tell me I can't ask any. You selfish, hypocritical bastard!" Sakura yelled, the tears were slowly starting to spill over. She took a shaky breath. She moved to the door, pulling it open.

"Leave Sasuke." She spoke as calmly as she could. Sasuke stood still, taking in everything she had said, then moved into the door frame. Softly, he reached out to grasp Sakura's chin. He lifted her head up, their eyes locked, Sasuke gently ran his thumb over her lower lip.

Sakura jerked away. "Don't touch me." She hissed. "Leave now."

Sasuke eyes flashed, reminding Sakura of that last day on the beach, which angered Sakura more. Sasuke reached his hand out again, Sakura slapped it away.

"Perhaps you forgot, but I didn't meet your standards, as I was only a decent fuck." She spit out his words from that day. "Well I've learned some things since you, the most important being; I can do better than you and your awful treatment to me." Sakura held her head high, bravely staring into his eyes.

The absolute anger that flashed in Sasuke's eyes made Sakura's breath hitch, but she remained where she was. Sasuke regained control of himself then spoke softly.

"Regardless of who you have been with, I had you first. You are mine. Don't forget that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time went by quickly, Sakura's graduation party was days away. She hardly noticed, though because she threw herself into studying and working. Ino thought Sakura had lost weight, perhaps too much. The young blonde watched her best friend pay for their coffees. Sakura carried the two cups to the table and sat down.

"I can't believe it's all over." Sakura sighed.

"Thank God it is, I've never seen your hair in such a mess." Ino lightly teased. Sakura laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something." Ino fiddled with her cup. "Don't freak out, but, I invited the Uchihas' to your graduation party."

Sakura blinked. "What?" She managed to whisper.

Ino began to speak rapidly. "I guess Naruto is like family to them and he, at some point, mentioned knowing you and the party and suddenly I'm getting a call from Mikoto Uchiha—who is way beyond nice—asking if it was rude if she and her family could stop by to congratulate you. I didn't know what to say! So I said yes and she got all excited, practically shouting that they would be there. I don't know who 'they' in tales but maybe Sasuke won't come."

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand. "Oh, Sak, I'm sorry. I just couldn't say no. She was so damn nice." Ino was panting when she finally stopped talking.

Sakura sat there, her eyes slightly glazed, her mind began to process Ino's words. "Mikoto….actually called you? She took time to locate your number and call a total stranger…for me?"

Ino nodded, "She said she missed you and couldn't wait to see you. You must have really made a good impression on her."

Sakura smiled softly, "Ino…I…she told me she would be proud to call me her daughter." She said.

"She is right. Anyone would be." Ino squeezed her hand. They fell silent, until Ino thought it was time to break the ice about the youngest Uchiha.

"Sakura, you should be prepared in case Sasuke does come."

"I'll do some push-ups."

"Don't get sarcastic with me. I'm being serious." Ino glared at Sakura, who sighed deeply.

"I know. But it is what it is. We are not together. He has a girlfriend. End of story."

"How many times have you said that, because it sounds incredibly rehearsed." Ino took a long drink of her coffee, eyeing her friend over the cup.

Sakura laughed dryly. "It's scary how well you know me sometimes."

"I'm fantastic like that. I also know you are terrified over seeing Sasuke. Don't worry about it now. Things will work out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep, green eyes stared at the dress hanging from the bathroom door. 'Ino certainly out did herself with that one.' Sakura thought. The dress was a gift from the blonde. The charcoal fabric was smooth with a slight sheen. The dress ended above the knee, flaring out softly. The sleeves rested just before her elbows. Ino had matched a chunky green belt and a large oval ring. The gray heels were higher than Sakura would prefer, but they completed the outfit.

Sakura got up from the bed and moved to the bathroom, admitting she couldn't put off getting ready any longer.

Two hours later, Sakura was walking up the Yamanaka's front steps. She let herself in, the breath was knocked out of her.

"Wow." She whispered. The house was its usual spotless self, but Ino had decorated everything. Balloons, streamers, confetti, all in Sakura's school colors. Trying not to feel overwhelmed the young woman moved through the house to the kitchen.

"Hey Sak! So what do you think?" Ino shouted.

"I think you need to go to decorators anonymous." Sakura eyed the cupcake tower.

"You didn't get a high school grad party, so I'm making up for that. Plus, I mean, really, how many people can say they graduated med school at your age?"

"Fair enough." Sakura smiled as the doorbell rang.

The party was surprisingly fun. The large house was filled, and Sakura was busy being the center of everyone's questions. She was talking to Hinata when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see three of the most beautiful people she had ever come across.

"Mikoto, Itachi, hello!" Sakura beamed. Mikoto immediately pulled the young girl into a hug with exclamations about how beautiful Sakura was. The pink on Sakura's cheeks matched her hair when the two pulled apart. She looked to Itachi. He smirked and barely opened his long arms to her. Sakura laughed and curled herself in his embrace. Itachi gently kissed her head whispering his congratulations.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet my husband, Fugaku." Mikoto gestured to the handsome man beside herself.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Sakura smiled politely. This man was more intense than she thought humanly possible.

Fugaku's dark eyes roamed down her small figure briefly then he spoke in a deep, hushed voice. "How old are you?"

Sakura, without missing a beat replied, "Nineteen." That question was nothing new to her. Fugaku's eyes registered surprise.

"This party is for your graduation of Medical School, correct?"

"Yes, sir, it is. As well as my acceptance as a lead Doctor at Konoha Hospital." There was a long pause after that.

"Hn, impressive. You were right Mikoto. I approve of her marrying either of our sons." He nodded his head like the matter was settled.

Sakura's green eyes widened drastically, her blush returning full force. Mikoto laughed, kissing Sakura's cheek saying how she had 'told you so'. Itachi smirked.

"Mikoto, let them arrange the details. I see the Hyugas' are out on the deck, come." Fugaku moved swiftly towards Hinata's parents. Mikoto waved, promising to return shortly.

"Your family scares me in multiple ways." Sakura turned to Itachi.

"Yes. Both of my parents are intense in their own ways."

"The apples don't fall far." Sakura teased. Itachi chuckled.

"My father was being serious. He will not accept otherwise."

Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "I don't think that will happen. Unless you're looking, but that might get awkward at family reunions."

"Uchiha reunions are generally awkward." Itachi mused.

"Bunch of pale, egoistical business men." A voice came from behind them. Itachi and Sakura turned to see Sasuke glaring at them. The red head, Karin was clinging to his arm.

"Very true, they basically all are." Itachi smoothly spoke. He casually moved closer to Sakura, which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Why are you two discussing Uchiha reunions?" Sasuke managed to keep his voice monotone, but both Itachi and Sakura could hear the hidden anger.

Itachi smirked, "Father met Sakura moments ago, and he was impressed and very bluntly stated his approval of her marriage into our immediate family. Thus, our current discussion."

Itachi reached over to Sakura's neck and softly adjusted her small silver necklace. Sakura blushed, smiling her thanks to Itachi. Sasuke opened his mouth, but Karin spoke first.

"Gross. I do not want to deal with you and your ridiculous pink hair at family events." She was fiddling with Sasuke's hair but he swiftly pulled away with an intense glare. "Itachi, love, surely you can do better." Karin spoke as if nothing happened.

"I will remember that comment when you come to the hospital with infections from that pathetic excuse of plastic surgery you've had on your nose." Sakura smiled sweetly at Karin, who turned bright red.

Itachi let out an actual laugh, pulling Sakura into his side. Sakura stole a look at Sasuke, who to her surprise, was smiling. Sasuke noticed her watching him and quickly returned to glaring.

"Little brother, I swear you made the biggest mistake letting this one go." Itachi said.

"I will fully agree on that."

The group turned to see Sai walking over. He stopped by Sakura, his smile was blank but he leaned down to kiss her cheek regardless of the death glare he was receiving from the youngest Uchiha.

"The scary blonde is demanding you meet someone." Sai said to Sakura. "She is on the deck with a group of 'hotties' as she calls them. Come before she opens that too large mouth of hers again." Sai grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Sakura apologized to a smirking Itachi.

Sakura felt like she was in a daze the rest of the party. When things started to wind down she snuck away to the extravagant garden located behind the house. She wondered over to the pound where she carefully sat to stare at the fish.

"Sakura."

Green eyes widened. She knew the voice well and it bothered her that she still felt her heart race. "What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood behind Sakura. His dark eyes greedily soaked her in.

"Itachi was right." He finally spoke. Sakura stilled. She refused to play games any longer so she fully turned to the older man behind her.

"About what specifically Sasuke?"

"It was a mistake to let you go." Sasuke would never admit out loud that Sakura was the only thing he thought about for weeks. He could barely function, the thoughts of her overpowered everything he tried to do. It took Itachi and Naruto coming to the beach to pull himself together.

He knew Sakura was always going to be on his mind, therefore she should simply be in his life too. With that resolve Sasuke confronted his father about opening a business in Konoha, to which his father quickly agreed. Sasuke and Itachi began work there a week later, the business excelled, though not enough so that Sasuke was too occupied to avoid thoughts about Sakura.

He had wanted, many times, to go to her house or the hospital, but refrained himself. Now, looking at her he was glad he waited. This sight was beautiful and the wide eyes and parted lips of hers were incredibly tempting.

"That's bold of you to say. Not too long ago, you seemed all too eager to get rid of me." Sakura said, her eyes flashed her deep hurt.

Sasuke inwardly cringed. "Would you not have reacted the same? Granted my words were unnecessarily harsh, but said all the same."

There was a long pause. "I suppose I would have." Sakura whispered. She turned away. "Why are we discussing this? It was months ago and clearly you've moved on."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled Sakura up to face him. "Karin in nothing. Nothing. Her father insisted I tote her around while they are here finishing a business deal. I am not, nor have I ever dated her or anyone else for that matter."

Sakura was speechless. Sasuke dipped his head down to skim his lips along her smooth throat. He breathed deeply.

"Mine." He mumbled. Sakura felt her knees weaken, she leaned into Sasuke's solid chest.

"No." She pushed herself away. "You can't expect me to just accept you like that. You haven't spoken to me in months, and the last thing you said to me was unforgivable." Sakura steeled herself.

"Yes, it was unforgivable." Sakura started, but kept silent. "It was also false." Sasuke pulled her back into his embrace. "I was angry—beyond angry. I thought that the one woman I opened up to had betrayed me. Do you understand that? It was about protecting myself and my pride."

"I know, I'm sorry." Sakura whispered into his chest after a long pause. "I should have told you. I wanted to so many times, but I was so scared." Sakura said.

Sasuke tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "I saw the fear, Sakura. I knew you were terrified, but I was too caught up in my anger to realize that."

"I never wanted that man. Only you, Sasuke." Her green eyes filled with unwanted tears. "There has been no one else since you. I tried to date, but it was pointless." Sasuke gripped her tighter when she released her confession.

He couldn't deny that his ego was boosted knowing she still really was only his. That no other man had touched her. But he thought is best not to mention that right now. Sasuke tilted Sakura's head up, their lips almost met, but Sakura pulled away.

"Sasuke," She paused. Her slim fingers traced his jaw. "How can we just go back, as if nothing happened? For months, I ached and cried and pretended you never existed. How can we just…"

Sasuke's sudden grip was surprisingly hard. "Don't forget. Don't ever pretend that you and I…dammit." Sasuke hissed, he was almost shaking. He stilled instantly, his voice became perfectly serious. "Do you regret us?"

Sakura did not have to consider the question. "Never." She said firmly. She was ready this time when his lips crashed to hers. The kiss was desperate, possessive, prefect and long overdue.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice was husky. He pulled back, locking eyes with her.

"Marry me."

Sakura froze, her heart seemed to stop, her breath caught in a chocking manor.

"What?" She managed to say. Her green eyes searched him for any trace of deceit. There was none. His voice was firm and confident when he spoke.

"Marry me Sakura."

"But, the hospital, I can't move. We don't know each other, it was a few days, I'm nineteen, Ino is going to freak, and this is crazy." Sakura was pacing back and forth, the sky had grown dark but the garden lights lit the space well.

Sasuke patiently waited out her ranting, taking in how beautiful she was. When she did stop, she was flushed and panting. Sasuke pushed down the desire that soared through his body. He moved to stand in front of her.

"Do you love me?"

Again, there was no hesitation. "Yes."

"Then the rest is simple. You won't leave the hospital. Itachi and I started a branch of our father's business here. I'm here as long as you are. I know you and you know more about me that anyone. Those few days were all I needed to know that it's you or no one. You being nineteen means nothing, you have accomplished plenty at your age. Marriage is the next step. Stop worrying about anyone else."

Sasuke smirked at the blushing woman. "Sakura, this is the last time I will say this…marry me."

"That's not even in question form!"

"I already know what the answer should be." He grabbed her slender waist, pulling her to him. His head dipped to her neck where he hummed his appreciation of her soft scent.

"Sasuke…" Sakura was feeling light headed, but surprisingly sure of the situation.

"Say it Sakura." Sasuke smirked against her soft lips.

"I'm yours, Sasuke."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well, there you have it. The last, the final chapter to this long story. I am, again, sorry for the immense delay. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Thank you,_

_DarkBlossom_


End file.
